The brother war
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (reposted)Sequal to Prince Vegeta's big mistake. A battle of brothers. How will this turn out? Please read and review. (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz. I do own several characters in this story such has Regeta, and Kakuei.

Author note: Hello everyone. This story is the second installment of Prince Vegeta's big mistake saga. This story was also co-authored by Kat Ouji. Thanks again for doing this story with me. It was really fun… now on with the story.

The Brother War

Chapter 1

It's been years since Regeta was born. Goku and Chi-chi have gotten together and they had there first son Gohan. Regeta is now six and Gohan is five. Regeta comes running up to the front door.. he starts knocking on it. Footsteps are heard from inside. Gohan opens the door. " Hi Regeta!" Gohan said.

Regeta looks at his cousin. " Oh hi, is your dad home?"

" Yep.: Gohan opens the door wider and Regeta comes in. " He's in the kitchen."

Regeta gets a huge grin on his face. In the kitchen, Goku is stuffing his face with food. He loved to come over to see his uncle. He walks in to the kitchen. " Uncle Kakarot!" He shouts... as he jumps on him playfully

Goku's chair falls backwards with him on it. " Hi, Regeta." Goku said.

" What's new uncle?"

" Chichi made some really good noodles. Mmmm... they're so good with that sauce... its red... I forgot the name."

" Oh... great I love aunt Chi-chi's food..."

" Yeah... its so good."

Regeta was so cheery. He had such a good life

" Want some?"

" You bet!"

Goku got up, got a bowl, and filled it up with spaghetti. " Here ya go." Goku gave it to Regeta.

" Yum..." He starts munching down

Gohan comes in the room. " So cuz, how's your pop?"

Regeta looked at his cousin. " He's alright. He's been busy training me... and taking care of the prince... more ways then one."

" Oh, what do you mean?" Gohan said.

" I thought Vegeta was on his own by now."

" He's still chasing him around and he's helping him with his new role as King and all."

" Oh, I see."

Raditz was standing in the doorway. No one noticed. " Excuse me if I'm a bit insulted." He said

Everyone turned their heads toward him. " Huh? Oh, hi Raditz." Goku said.

Raditz came over and starts rubbing Goku's hair. " How's my favorite little brother?"

" Good. How about you?"

" I've been good." He turns to Regeta. " So this is where you've been hiding. You got training to do, young man."

Regeta pouted. " Do I have to? I wanna hang out with Uncle Kakarot."

" I don't what you want to do... you got work to do.. Hop to it. The faster you get this done... the faster you can hang out."

Regeta sighed. " Yes, father." He walks out the room, Gohan followed him

Raditz sat down next to his brother. " That boy is almost as strong as me."

Goku smiled. " Of coarse he is."

Raditz looked at his brother with a 'care to elaborate on that' look

" Yeah... its all very simple..."

" Just... not simple enough for my mind." Goku put his hand behind his head and started laughing lightly.

" You never change."

" But I'm glad that Regeta has such a peaceful life."

" But we both know that won't last."

" Yeah... its lasted for so many years... its amazing... but I know it'll end someday."

" You don't know how soon that is... I just found out..."

" What do you know that I don't?"

" When that bastard Kakuei is going to attack."

" How do you know?"

" I have my informants."

" Oh really. Hmm... so, when?"

" In about 5 days or so."

" We have to get ready. Did you tell Vegeta yet?"

" Not yet... i plan on doing that tonight."

" Ok."

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Bulma were in the kitchen eating. " It's been so peaceful... you know it."

" Yeah..." Vegeta chopped at the burnt food. It was pretty hard to chew.

Bulma looked at him. " Sorry... I really wasn't paying any attention to the food this morning."

" It's alright... I mean... its not as bad as those pancakes that tried to eat us instead of us eating them."

Bulma laughed. "Little monsters... that spit syrup..."

" Yeah.. i guess i really messed up with those."

" I've been scared of pancakes ever since..."

" Yeah i can imagine... So how's your training going?"

" Pretty good."

" That's good to hear."

" I've gotten SSj6 down. Just a few more to go..."

" That's great Veggie."

" ...don't call me that."

" Sorry.."

Vegeta sighed. Raditz came in. He was actually listening to their conversation. " Yeah... those pancakes could've taken over the world if we hadn't disintegrated them first." He said.

Vegeta cringes. " I thought you were with your brother? Hi, Raditz." Vegeta said.

" Hi, Veggie." Raditz said.

" Don't call me that!"

" Oh, c'mon prince... its not all that bad."

He grunts as he looks away. " Did you tell him... And where is that little monster of yours?"

" He's out training... hopefully..."

" You pushing him too..." Bulma said

" He's my son."

"Can't the kid well... be a kid?" Bulma said.

" He's a Saiyan kid. He can't slax off."

Bulma sighed. " Still... all kids like to play. Not train all day."

" It's best that he does."

Vegeta got suppositious. " Is something bugging you, Raditz? Even I wouldn't have my kid train all day in times of peace." Vegeta said.

He looked at him. " Of course something is bugging me. Things aren't going to last..."

" What is it? What's on your mind?"

" My other brother... Kakuei is coming..."

" When!"

" In a few days. And what makes it worse... he has the same kind of powers as i do... or so i remember."

"How long have you known this?"

" I have known for 6 years..."

" And WHY haven't you told me!"

" I just found out for sure he was coming last week,"

" You tell me a couple of DAYS before? I would've trained more!"

" He's not after you... He's after me..."

" I'm still gonna help."

" It wouldn't do you much good... In all ways Kakuei is much worse then me."

" Is Kakarot going to help?"

" He said he would."

" Then I am too."

" But then again... I don't want you two getting involved."

" Why not?"

" I want to settle the score with him alone."

" Whatever... but if I have to help, I will."

" You have no idea... how far back this goes... and what he did. You couldn't possibly stomach what he did. That is one reason i sent Kakarot away..."

" I don't care what he did. All I'm saying is that I will help you."

" And like I said... I don't want you involved..."

" I don't care if you want me involved or not."

" I don't need anyone's blood on my hands... I've had enough of that for one lifetime."

Vegeta didn't say anything. Just then Goku made an appearance... Raditz looked at his brother. " What are you doing here?"

" Yeah, Kakarot. Why are you here?"

" Well I was kinda listening in and I wanted to talk about this."

" Kakarot... it's difficult."

" You were eavesdropping?"

" Well... yes... but that doesn't matter."

" If he wants to know that's fine with me. As I was saying... Kakuei is one hell of a monster."

" You've said that already."

" I know I said that... I'm just repeating it. Anyway. He's done so much to hurt everyone. He tried it with you little brother but i prevented it. I appreciate the two of you wanting to help me but... please, don't."

" Anyone who thinks me and Kakarot should help Raditz say 'I'!"

"I!"

"I!"

Raditz sighs. " Why are you two so stubborn?"

" I get it from Vegeta"

Raditz turns to Vegeta. " Well why are you so stubborn?"

" I was born with it."

" Well hold it back for once."

" I don't think I can."

" If I can hold my evil back you can hold your damn stubbornness."

" Perhaps"

Just then Raditz sensed something. " That bastard..." Raditz anger was rising.

" What?"

" Kakuei has gone on another murder parade."

" Oh great."

" I can't take it anymore... that's 15 worlds..."

" 15?"

" Yes. he's destroyed that many."

" Geez..."

Raditz was doing his best to keep his power in check

" C'mon Kakarot." Vegeta flew out and Goku followed.

Raditz appeared in front of them. " Where are you going!"

" To stop him."

" Have fun... I know he's too strong for you two."

" For the two of us, perhaps." Goku smiled.

Raditz looked at his brother. " What are you smiling about?"

" Oh nothing..."

" Damn it Kakarot... tell me! Uh uh. Fine be that way..."

" We can show you..." Vegeta and Goku went SSj6. They're powers were exactly the same. They went a distance away from each other.

Raditz smiled at them. " I see. Your attempting fusion. Very impressive..."

They nodded. "Fu-" They started. " Sion." " Ha!" They're fingertips touched and a light surrounded them.

Raditz was amazed " They actually did it."

The light soon disappeared and Gogeta was standing where they previously were. Raditz clapps.. Gogeta laughed proudly. " I quite like my new body..." Gogeta examined himself.

" You may MIGHT actually stand a fighting chance against him..."

" I should hope so."

" But knowing him... he's been improving... much like myself. Which makes him very dangerous. Our powers are very much alike.."

" Of course he's dangerous... hey, you think I could ascend from ssj10?"

" In that form?"

" Yeah. I'm hoping I can."

" um... i don't really know. I doubt it."

" Dang."

Raditz once again got one of his headaches. He grabbed his head..

"Are you ok?"

" Sorta." Raditz's eyes were semi transformed. They were in between cold and lively. This worried Gogeta

Gogeta inched towards Raditz. " What?" He said semi coldly

" Raditz...?"

" Yes... what?"

" Is something wrong?"

He smiled evilly. " Everything's fine."

" No its not..."

" What's wrong then?"

" Your acting cold and… and freakish!" Gogeta was pointing at Raditz and shaking his finger like he was scared.

" What's wrong with that? It's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything."

" You could..."

" But I don't want too."

" That's one good thing."

As time when on Raditz's eyes became more dark. Gogeta noticed this and became worried. Raditz laughed evilly. The evil inside him was semi taking over " Raditz..."

" What?" He said coldly

" You're freaking me out..."

" Why?"

" Your eyes and the way you're talking."

" Your that scared of me... well you should be." The evil said. Gogeta runs around in circles screaming, acting scared. Raditz starts laughing evilly again. " Scardy cat."

Gogeta deffuses. Raditz looks at the two of them, the goodness in his face was completely gone

" Kakarot... why did you make me run in circles screaming?"

" I didn't, that was both of us."

" Because he's scared of me..." Raditz said coldly.

" I'm trying to argue with Kakarot now, so therefore be quiet and enjoy the show."

" I will indeed... i love violence."

Goku grunted. " Vegeta we don't have time for this now! We got work to do."

" But I wanna argue!"

" We can do that later... but right now... we have other issues at hand... like my brothers…"

Raditz was turning cold once again in front of there eyes. Goku and Vegeta argued, although in the back of their minds they were worried about him.

" Take that back!" Vegeta yelled as he tackled Goku.

Raditz power was sky rocketing again. Even higher then it was before Regeta was born

" C'mon Ve-" Goku said in between punches. "-geta, my brother is-Vegeta, listen to-"

" I'm having too much fun, Kakarot!"

' have your fun boys... because it won't last.'

Goku and Vegeta were exchanging punches and kicks as they hovered in the air. Raditz smiled evilly. He looked over in the direction of a city. He lowered his right hand toward it. It started to glow. Goku and Vegeta stopped and looked over. Goku gasped and tackled Raditz. Raditz got angry. " What are you going!"

" What were you thinking! You were about to destroy that city!"

Raditz laughs at him. " Did you really think i would..."

" Yes! You're becoming evil again! I can sense it!"

" You feel for that."

" Plus I can see it in your eyes..."

" They don't tell you everything. I told you not to worry. I'm not evil little brother. I wasn't going to destroy that city..." Goku wasn't so sure. Raditz was still in his 'evil look.' " You don't believe me?"

" I- I don't know what to believe."

" Well I'm not little brother.."

" You were evil before and right now I'm thinking you're fighting it."

" I'm in full control."

" The evil side?"

" Of it. The evil doesn't control me.."

Goku searched his brother through his eyes. " Then why did you charge a blast that was going to go towards that city?"

" I was trying to get your attention."

" Why do I doubt that?"

" Uh... why don't you believe me?"

" Because... something's not right."

" What isn't right?"

" How you're acting. What your soul tells me."

" What my soul tell you? And what does it tell you?"

" Your soul says there's a fight going on within you... you're actions tell me you're evil side is starting to take control."

" Then you are fooled and that is good."

" Its not good!"

" What do you mean?"

" May I interrupt your little quarrel?" came a voice...

" Who said that!"

" I thought you would remember my voice, Raditz..."

Hey everyone. How was that? I hope it wasn't too bad. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

trunks and goten


	2. Chapter two

The Brother War

Chapter 2

"I thought you would remember my voice, Raditz... I did after all kill your worthless friends..."

" Damn you!" Raditz anger increased again

" I can't wait to slit your throat!"

" You can try... ...but you'd probably fail miserably."

" Don't be so confident you bastard... our powers are equal..."

" Equal... really..."

" Don't even start with me..."

" You'd actually think I would come here and not train?"

" Oh I know you've been training... But then again so have I... and I know you better then anyone."

" I knew you would eventually equal me..."

" Heh..."

"Are you serpressing your power, dear Raditz?"

" You got what you want... I'm no longer that nice little brother you always bossed and kicked around."

" So, did my little plan work?"

" Yeah your plan worked..."

" Did you know I was hired by father..."

" I figured father has something to do with it."

" He wanted me to kill your worthless friends to try and make you cold. Like a good boy I did as he said."

" And it worked."

" Father was so proud..."

" I bet he was.. But then again he told me so himself."

" I wonder how much your son has softened you...And we can't forget about Luki."

" That brat has no impact on me."

"Oh, by the way... I took the liberty of putting them at peace just before I found you." Raditz didn't let it get to him.

Goku looked at Kakuei's direction. " So your the one who turned my brother's life into hell."

Kakuei looked at Goku. " I also saw a little boy and his mother... both black hair... they're gone too."

Goku raged grew. " YOU BASTARD!"

Kakuei chuckled and turned to Vegeta. "And let's not forget our prince...A young blue haired girl..." Vegeta growled. " Such a beauty, so sad she perished at my hands."

" Why did you..."

" Why?"

" Yes why?" Vegeta said

" Oh, just the pleasure of the kill..."

Goku formed a fist. " I'm ashamed you're of my blood."

Raditz let out an evil laugh. " I'm ashamed I have to have a weak brother that is weakened by such emotions as love and compassion..."

Raditz laughed. " Agreed."

" Huh?" Goku said.

" You heard me..." Raditz said coldly

" Love and compassion only strengthen me!"

Kakuei growled in disgust " Your so foolish... Even the prince has softened!"

Vegeta growled. Raditz let out more laughter. " You know... Kakarot's right..." Vegeta said.

" You two are sad..."

" You're sad!" Goku shot back.

" Yes Raditz I agree with you... they are sad excuses of Saiyans." Kakuei said

" I'm sad you say little brother?" Raditz asked Goku, " That hurts..."

" I don't care if it hurts you or not! You've turned into an evil monster!"

Raditz smirked " Its all for the best."

"All for the best! You've gone insane!" Goku yelled, then muttered under his breathe, "Although you always were insane..."

Raditz's eye brow rose. " What was that?"

" Uhh..."

" Don't think I didn't hear that."

" Heh heh... well... it's true..."

" I think I'll beat your ass.." Raditz was going to fight Goku. Kakuei stopped him.

" Don't Raditz..."

He looked at his older brother. " Why not?"

" I think we can help him too..."

Raditz nodded in response. Goku's eyes shifted between the two. " What?"

" Go ahead big brother, tell him."

" Uh..."

" Tell him our plan... if you wish. I think it is nice... The plan I mean."

" It is quite a nice idea..."

" To you maybe." Goku said

" Well, Goku, we want you to join us..."

" What? Never!"

" You will, in time..."

" Oh come-on... come back to the family fold."

" I won't!"

' Then I guess we don't have a choice.' Raditz said to Kakuei. Kakuei nodded. ' I'll start going after his friends.'

' What about the prince?'

' him too... but first Kakarot...'

' Right.'

Raditz smiled evilly. ' im off...' Raditz starting sensing where Goku's friends were. ' keep him busy...'

'Right.'

Raditz instant transmissions. Goku and Vegeta both notice

" So, Kakarot, I guess I'll have to try and persuade you..."

" And I'm not easily persuaded." He said in a determined voice

" What have you got to lose? You've already lost everything."

" What! What do you mean?"

" Your friends, your family, soon your mind... soon this whole planet."

" What did you do to them!"

" Didn't we already go over this?"

" You were hear the whole time... you couldn't possibly hurt my friends."

" Who said I hurt your friends?"

Goku's eyes widened in shock. " No... You made Raditz do it..."

" I never made him. He chose it on his own..."

" Yes you did.." Goku shot back

" You really think our brother is that much of a goody goody?"

" You're not my brother!"

" Oh really?"

" Yes really!"

" We are nothing alike."

" If I'm Raditz's brother... then I'm your brother..."

" No... I don't acknowledge you."

" My blood courses through your veins."

" I don't care... your not my brother."

" Brother... don't be like this..."

" I will be... I will not join you!"

" You know you love me like any other brother should."

" I don't love you at all! I despise you."

" Aw, I'm hurt."

" I don't care.. Your the one who turned Raditz against me.."

" Oh no, that wasn't me, he did that himself."

Speaking of the devil, Raditz returns, he has blood on his hands. " Did you succeed?"

" I killed his friends yes. As you see the blood on my hands"

Goku stood there with a look of shock on his face.

Raditz looked at his little brother. " What's wrong?"

" I can't believe you'd do that to me..."

Raditz's eyes narrow. He smirks. " Is it really that suppressing?" Goku sniffs a little. Raditz humph.

" Weakling."

" You are weak for letting the evil inside of you take control so easily!"

Raditz laughs. " You fool..."

" You fool!"

" You actually thought that the good side was alive?"

" It's been dead for years." Goku gasps. Raditz's eyes narrow. " You didn't know.. How surprising."

"..."

" Nothing to say about that uh."

" Why didn't I know about this..." Goku said quietly to himself.

Raditz laughed. " I can't believe you didn't know. Now then... why don't you join us little brother."

" I won't!"

" Stop being so stubborn. You have nothing left."

" Thank Vegeta. For my stubbornness." Vegeta sighed

Raditz growled. " Ah! Fine be that way... then you will both join your friends."

" Chill Raditz!" Kakuei said

" I'd rather do that then join you!"

" And here I though we were brothers Kakarot."

" Not anymore!"

Raditz was taken back. For a quick second a spark of regret appeared on Raditz face. But he shook it off

" You used to be my brother... you used to be someone I looked up to..." A tear rolled down Goku's face. Raditz looked away. But he did feel sorry. But he didn't show that

Kakuei... looked on. " If you join us... you can still have that."

Goku kept his attention on Raditz. "Someone I used to trust! Someone I used to go to for help when I needed it! Someone that had so much going for him... THEN JUST THREW IT ALL AWAY! You are not my brother!"

Kakuei looked back at his little brother.. " Raditz... don't let him get to you... don't listen to his nonsense."

" I'm not." He said coldly. But he was...

" I'm not speaking nonsense... I'm speaking the truth."

" To true Saiyans like us... its nonsense. Join us... baby brother... You can have it all with us.."

" Then true Saiyans don't see the truth... they're vision is blurred by destruction! And betrayal..."

" But it's lovely... We are not stopped by anything.. And we are not betrayed..."

" You betray many."

" We can count on the other... We betray no one. Isn't that right little brother?"

" Indeed."

" Raditz just betrayed me, Vegeta, his own son, his own wife!"

" Shut up!"

" Don't tell me you haven't betrayed anyone."

" I haven't."

" You know you have... deep down inside... you know the truth. So sad you can't accept it!"

Kakuei knew it was senseless to talk to him. " Raditz... lets end this.." Raditz nodded. Both brothers went into the sky. Both powered up mega blasts...

" Say goodbye to your planet!" Raditz said

" Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled. " Now!"

" Right!" Both powered up to SSj6 and did fusion.

Kakuei wasn't concerned

' I hope I can hold this off...' Gogeta thought

" So you two know fusion... Well it won't save your planet!"

" Even if I have to sacrifice my life, I will save Earth!"

Raditz didn't want to do that to his own brother but he had no other choice. " Its over!" Raditz's attack grew in intensity. He smirked evilly

Gogeta's mind was racing with the thoughts of how the earth would be destroyed if he didn't stop them. He growled loudly and his power skyrocketed. Kakuei looked at Raditz and vice versa. They both fired. " I won't let you destroy this planet!" Gogeta caught the attack. His heels dug into the ground.

" You fool! YOU CAN'T STOP IT!" The brothers fired again... the energy was immense

" I WILL!" Gogeta pushed harder. He became ssj7. " I WILL protect this planet!"

" Damn... Kakuei... they are transforming again."

" I know... don't be concerned." They fired more energy at them. It knocked Gogeta to the ground. He then slowly got up again... he made another transformation. The brothers still weren't concerned

" I will push myself... I will prevent them from destroying this planet!"

Unlucky for them the fusion was over. They separated and collapsed into the ground. The attack hit the earth. It was slowly going down into the earth. Raditz and Kakuei left. " Vegeta... we have to stop this thing..."

" Agreed"

Vegeta and Goku were SSj8s. They pushed against the ball of energy.

Raditz and Kakuei laughed as they went to planed to planet destroying them

Goku and Vegeta were still trying to stop the energy. Goku was at ssj10 and Vegeta was still at ssj8. Eventually after a long battle they managed to stop it

" My hands burn..." Vegeta said, looking at his red hands.

" Mine too ya know." Goku looks at Vegeta. " I have no idea how we are going to deal with those two."

" I don't either. I don't know if we can."

" I still can't believe my big brother went over to the dark side..."

" It wasn't his choice, Kakarot, I'm sure."

Goku looked at Vegeta. " You think?"

" I'm positive. There must've been a long term fight going on."

Goku was on the verge of crying... " I thought he beat it though..."

" It's hard to defeat a part of yourself."

"I just want my brother back..." Tears started rolling down his face. Vegeta put his hand on Goku's shoulder.

"We'll get him back...Somehow."

" Vegeta... i just hope."

"We have to find a way. But for now, we have to stop them." Goku nodded. " Lets find them."

" Right... but let's stop at Korin's and get some Senzu beans." Goku nodded as second time. Then they both instant transmissioned.

Hey everyone. How was that? Not too bad I hope. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	3. Chapter three

The Brother War

Chapter three

Korin looked up and saw both Vegeta and Goku standing there. " Ah... good day you two. What do you need this time?"

" Senzu beans." Goku chirped.

" Alright hold on a sec.." Korin goes into another room and he gets a bag. " Here you go Goku..."

" Yay!" Goku was just about to grab it when Vegeta did.

" I'll hang on to em."

" Aw... ok, fine." Goku pouted. They both instant transmissioned.

" Bye." Korin said.

Raditz and Kakuei were sitting atop some thrones... " Isn't this pleasant brother?" Kakuei asked

" Yes it is."

" I really enjoy this life... its so nice.."

" Its a shame those fools didn't join us..."

" At least they'll be able to rest in pieces with their beloved planet. If they had they could be living it up..."

Raditz laughed

" They're too stubborn."

" Yeah... that's true."

" They don't know what's best."

" Obviously."

" Guess again..." Goku's voice came

Raditz's head snapped over to his direction. " What! How are you still alive?"

" We stopped it."Vegeta said.

" Like you said brother... stubborn fools."

" You don't know when to quit..."

" We'll never quit." Goku said.

" Maybe you should! It would be better for you little brother."

" True Saiyans don't give up."

" So baby brother... what do you say?"

" I say... that you are the stubborn fools."

Raditz's eyes narrow. " Your the stubborn fools! You should give up already..."

" No matter how much we explain things to you... you just don't get them. Or maybe its just that your thick in the head!"

Raditz stared at them. " You think we don't get it... you don't. You want to live like dogs... while we live the good life."

"We live the good life. All we need are our family and friends."

" Which i may remind you are dead!"

" We can revive them... now...Raditz..."

" Is that a fact... You don't have dragonballs any more. I made sure of that."

" You once only needed that. you didn't need to be pampered like you were some helpless child..."

" You're the helpless child! Both your older brothers are much stronger then you..." Raditz shouted.

" Strength doesn't matter as much as who you are inside. As far as I'm concerned, both of you are babies trapped inside of and adult body."

Raditz growled.. Kakuei remained calm. " Kakarot... your speeches are rather interesting."

" Oh really?"

" Yes... i think so. but then again they can also be quite tiresome."

" The most boring speeches are the ones you can learn from."

" For once i agree with you baby brother."

" Good. You should start agreeing with me more often."

" I would...but our beliefs are totally different. And they different results."

" That's your problem."

" Care to explain?"

" Its your problem that you believe in such wrong things."

" But they have great results... Both of your older brothers turned out good."

" They turned out horrible."

" They... oh now your referring to us in the third person."

" ..huh...?"

Goku obviously didn't know much about english.

" See how stupid you are baby brother... you have no idea what you're talking about."

" Of coarse I do!"

" Then how come you didn't know that they is in the third person?"

" I don't... think that way."

" I think you gotta learn simple things first before you can grasp the truth."

" I don't need to learn that."

" Alright then back to the matter at hand... we turned out alright... while you are the runt of the bunch baby brother."

" I'm the only one that turned out alright."

Raditz and Kakuei laughed. " You are nothing compared to the greatness we have set little brother." Raditz said

" You are not great...I feel pity for you! So screwed up..."

" Alright let me rephrase that... we are awesome." Raditz looked at him. " You feel pity for me? I screwed up you say?"

" Yes, screwed up." Goku crossed his arms.

" How? In my opinion your screwed up little brother."

" What do you think I've been talking about for the past... 15 minutes!"

" Humph... nonsense... that's what you been speaking nonsense."

" Your brain is filled with nonsense! If you have one..."

" Kakuei I can't stand it anymore... lets deal with them the way our race deals with pests... send them to the dungeon."

" Just try and get me!" Goku seemed different... he wasn't as innocent and nice.

" What do you say big brother?"

" Wait... not yet... i see a change."

Raditz looked at him. " What change?"

" Oh c'mon... don't tell me you don't see it..."

" Well i guess maybe a bit..."

" I think he's actually starting to come over..."

Raditz smiled. " Well its about time... I was getting a headache."

" What are you talking about?" Goku said.

" They're talking about you, Kakarot." Vegeta said

Goku looks to Vegeta. " What are they saying?"

" That your turning evil, nitwit!"

" I don't feel different." Goku looks at himself and then back at Vegeta. " I did hear Raditz say something about a headache?"

" Yes, Kakarot."

Every now and then glimpse of Raditz nicer side showed up. But each time he shook it off. He looked to Kakuei... " We gotta end this..."

" Is the good side getting the better of you, Raditz?" Vegeta said. He noticed changes in him every once in awhile.

" I already told you... its been dead!"

" No no no... I can see it... its shining through... and you do believe Kakarot... don't you?"

Raditz rage flared...

" See... you're angry at yourself for believing it..."

" No i'm not... i told you i'm not that sweet big brother you know...and that's true."

" You've never been sweet like Kakarot, but you know he's right."

The darkness in his grew. " Shut up." He said even more coldly then before

" Yeah, Raditz, I know you love me..." Goku said as he hugged Raditz tightly.

Raditz knocked him away. " Stay away from me... you don't have the right to touch me... Only a true brother can..."

" Aw, c'mon... we can kiss and make up..." Goku made kissing noises with his mouth.

" That's for you goodlings..."

" Kakarot, your disgusting." Vegeta said, shaking his head.

" Kakuei... say something..."

" Like what, dear brother?" Kakuei said.

" Anything to shut him up... its getting on my nerves... he's not changing..."

" He's persistent to stay the way he is."

" I'm in the mood to blast him to the next dimension."

" Do the honors..." Raditz pointed his hand at his brother, his hands started to glow. He smiled evilly as the energy began to form in his hand. Goku still had a big smile plastered on his face. Raditz noticed. " What are you smiling about? You want to die that badly?"

" Huh? oh nothing." Goku fakely frowned.

" There's something.. You don;t think i'll do it..."

" Oh but your the almighty-" An old man's voice came through Goku. Goku coughs.

The older brothers heard that. " What in the name of... who was that!"

" Excuse me." He said in his normal voice.

" I know that wasn't normal..."

" What the..." Vegeta said.

" My vocal cords are just..." The old man's voice said again, through Goku's body. Raditz and Kakuei looked at him... Goku coughed again.

" That old man... hm... something's not right here."

" They're just... overreacting?" Goku said in his usual voice.

" Kakarot... what the hell is going on! You have a old man in you or something?" Vegeta asked

" No no, of coarse not!"

" I heard it!"

Everyone was dumbfounded.

" I've heard enough..." Raditz got off his throne.

" Really..." The old man's voice said again.

" I knew something wasn't right." Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared where Goku was standing. Everyone looked at the cloud. The smoke cleared and standing where Goku was...was master roshi. " It's that dirty old man!" Raditz said

" Uh heh heh heh..." Master Roshi said.

" I knew i missed one. Clever of Kakarot... where is he?"

" er... I KNOW ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"

Raditz smiled. " Alright then... i guess i'll just have to kill you.. Just like the others..."

" Kill turtle first!" Master Roshi pulls out turtle.

" Hey!" Turtle said.

Raditz eyes narrowed. " Yum... i guess we found dinner."

" Noooo!" Turtle said, trying to get away.

Raditz got up and walked to the three of them. A wicked smile appeared on his face. He takes his eyes off them for a second... " How do you like your turtle cooked brother?" Vegeta's mind was wandering. He was trying to find Kakarot.

" Boiled..."

They were gone when Raditz turned back. " Ah boiled uh... alright..." Raditz looked around. " Where did our dinner go!" ' Kakarot has to be near by..' Raditz continued to look for Goku. ' i know your here little brother...'

' Kakarot... yer gonna pay for this...' Vegeta thought as he carried Roshi and the turtle. He was flying away.

Raditz notice. He too disappeared and then reappeared. " Where do you think your going?"

" Uh...Away from you?"

" you won't get anyway from me.."

" I can try."

" Besides... why help some weaklings like them. When you should be asking yourself... why am i doing favors for a mean friend who left me alone?"

" mean friend?"

" You're the only mean friend that left me alone."

" Yes... Kakarot... He felt to you fend for yourself..."

" I gotta do it someday."

" Yeah.. .but still... that's a bad way for you too have to learn it..." ' there is hope for you yet brother...'

"He's tryin to help..."

" Who? Who is he trying to help... Kakarot can't help himself..."

" He's built himself a great life... you too... until you decided to just throw it all away and take it away from others as well!"

" Uh... you two give me headaches... with all your nonsense. And for your information... i didn't throw away my good life either... i still have it."

" You only got headaches from my father and his evil ways. Does he have anything to do with this?"

" I killed him years ago... He has nothing to do with this... You and Kakarot are the ones giving me headaches..!"

Vegeta looks at Raditz suspiciously. " You give yourself a headache."

Raditz snorted. " That was almost funny. Now then... where is that little brother of mine..."

" I honestly don't know."

" That's just sad... What should I do with you... that is the question.."

" Umm... be my friend and let me live in peace?" Vegeta said with a sarcastic tone.

" If you want to be friends... then join us... You can have everything you want... nothing will be out of your grasp."

" I can't join you..."

" That's too bad."

" I don't wanna join losers."

Raditz growled.

" Kill me now then...I'd rather be with Bulma..."

" Fine... i was willing to save your life but i think now i will kill you..." Raditz let his energy rise. His hand glowed. Vegeta just stands there. He crosses his arms and closes his eyes. Raditz smirks. " Farewell Vegeta!" Raditz fires a huge blast, even more powerful then the last one. Vegeta waits... The attack hits him dead center. Nothing was protecting him. And the attack went right through him... Vegeta was killed

The smoke that surrounded him subsided. Vegeta's body fell to the ground. Raditz laughed evilly. Vegeta's spirit exited to otherworld. " Well i guess that ends that...Kakarot... you let your last friend in this world die..."

In Otherworld...

" Get me to hell!" Vegeta yelled.

King Yama looked at Vegeta. " But but you belong in-" King Yama started.

" Because...I need to settle something..."

" You need something? Like what? Something with your father i presume?"

" Perhaps... now..."

" Alright... down to hell with you." King Yama bellowed

Vegeta was down in hell. " Now now...Father... where are you..."

" What do you want!" King Vegeta shouted

"Your assistance, dear father."

" What for? Since when do you WANT my help."

" Since now... What do you want brat?"

" I need you to go into Raditz."

" What on earth for?"

" To reawaken the good inside him. And if you don't wanna help me..." Vegeta took him by the collar.

" ...You're gonna have some major bruises and gashes from yours truly!""

" Now hold on... how will that help? I'm not good remember..."

" I'm going to keep an eye on you..."

"Why would you trust me... i prefer him evil."

" I don't trust you... but I WILL make sure you don't go over the line... I'm much more powerful than you now and with a flick of my finger I could destroy you."

" Alright fine... i can try... i don't have much influence on him anymore. He is in full control..."

" I'll make you have influence on him... I will TEMPORARILY boost your power to help you with it. But if you screw up, don't expect any mercy from me."

" Fine... what do you want me too do?"

" Give him your best headache, to distract him, then tap into the little of good left inside him. Make it grow."

" It'll be hard to find though... That's tricky... But i'll try to do that..."

Hey everyone. What did you think? Not bad I hope. Man two chapters in one day. I'm no a roll. Anyway, please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	4. Chapter four

The Brother War 

Chapter Four

King Vegeta closed his eyes. He got inside to Raditz's mind. Raditz trembled. He grabbed his head... Kakuei looked at his little brother. " Hey! What's wrong?" Kakuei said.

" King Vegeta... he's in my head..."

" What! How?"

" I don't know... he's just here."

" Why do you think he's there?"

" He's trying to tap into something..."

" Like what?"

King Vegeta found what he was looking for.

" Perhaps my goodside..."

It was small, but he found it. " Here we go, Raditz my boy..." King Vegeta said.

Raditz fell to him knees... " Ah... Kakuei... the bastard is trying to make it grow."

" Why would he do that? Its not like him!"

" The prince... he might have told him too.."

" Why would he listen to him?"

"The prince is very pervasive. All I do know is I don't want to change back..." Raditz told his brother

" I don't want you to either..."

" I can't stop him..."

" There has to be a way!"

Raditz felt Goku enter his mind as well.

" Oh no... Kakarot's there too!"

" Oh my god..."

" I can't keep them out... why don't u try to beat them out..."

" How?"

" You can come in here too..."

" I- uh... don't know how to enter minds..."

" It's simple.. close your eyes and concentrate."

" You can do it.."

meanwhile inside Raditz's mind. Goku crept about Raditz's mind. He then saw King Vegeta. " What the!"

King Vegeta looked at Goku. " Hello, Kakarot."

" What are you doing here!"

" I'm trying to grow Raditz's good side." Goku looked at him. " It was my son's idea."

" Figured..."

" After he died he came to hell and made me."

Then the evil brothers showed up. " So nice to see you again King Vegeta." Raditz said

" Oh great..." King Vegeta started to work faster.. The good side was already growing rapidly.

" No matter how fast you work you will not succeed. I will not allow that good enigma to live."

" And neither will i!"

" Lemme help..." Goku went next to King Vegeta and put some of his own good energy in then made it grow. The evil brothers started powering up again. " Wait... I got an idea..." Goku said. Goku went ssj10 and filled all of Raditz with his pure energy.

The evil Raditz couldn't stand it. Raditz started powering up an attack. " Stop it!"

Goku created an energy shield that disabled his attacks. " No way..."

" Your not being fair!"

Goku flooded his mind with happy thoughts. " Life isn't fair!"

Raditz got another headache. " Damn you!"

Goku smiled. " I just want my brother back!"

" I am your brother!"

" We want to get you back..." Kakuei said, " Baby brother..."

Goku sent another blast towards him. " Stay out of this, Kakuei!" Goku shouted.

It bearly affected him. Raditz looked at his big brother and then back at Goku. The good was started to exceed the evil. " Kakarot... how could you attack your own flesh and blood!"

" He's not my brother..."

" He is too.."

" Not to me. Besides, why would you care? You are evil and emotionless after all."

" Because the three of us are brothers that's way... We aren't totally emotionless..."

" I just need one brother... but right now I have none..."

Raditz looked disappointed. " Why can't you accept it!"

" You just abandoned me... just like that... I won't let it happen ever again!"

" I am a part of him.. I didn't abandon you!"

" Yes you did... you abandoned everyone who ever cared for you!"

" And then you kill them... even Vegeta..."

" Now you listen here... i may be evil but its not like i didn't care!" Kakuei said

" You never cared!"

" How would you know!"

" Look at yourself... what I see before me is someone that never loved a soul!"

" Now that's a lie!"

Raditz looked at his brother

" Prove me wrong!"

" I can't now... not until you give up this pointless motion..."

" Feh. I want my good brother back... one that's not so heartless... I'm not giving this up until I know he's good again!"

" You do know he can't! he can't stay good..."

" If he was strong he could..."

" He is strong..."

" Not as much in the mind. If he was, he could fight it off. My bad side isn't even a challenge anymore..."

" Kakarot, little brother listen... you know i can't leave him...And you... little brother... you hit your head as an infant! You lost your Saiyan ways."

Kakuei looked at Raditz. " So that's why..."

" That doesn't matter... it still lives inside of me. It burns at me to kill."

" If i remember right... you got like 1 evil in you... You gave the rest to me..."

" Actually... it has grown over the years..."

Kakuei smiled evilly

" But still... that's no excuse..."

" I live in him... that is a fact."

" I'm just surprised that you couldn't control it."

" What's wrong with me? I'm not that bad... When it comes to an evil person... i'm not bad..."

" Really."

" Yes really. I'm not as bad as you think."

" You heard me... prove it."

" I'm sorry!...I can't. To you evil is evil right."

" Yes. Because evil is bad. Evil does bad things. Evil isn't capable of good."

" I thought you felt that way..But i can't help it... that's the way i am...And as you say evil isn't capable of good..."

Kakuei looked at his brother... " Raditz... don't let him raddle you."

" I'm not...So what's the point of proving it! The point of the matter is we have just as much right to live as the others..."

" You have the rite... but a lot of people won't think that."

" Why?"

" Because you destroy so much! Such ruthless, heartless people don't deserve to live! that's what they think when you commit such horrid crimes."

" I figured that.. I guess there is no way we can... then"

" If you stop this destruction you may be able to."

Kakuei didn't like that idea. " You can't stop something you have done for your whole life!"

" I have killed for years upon years... I know not of peace..."

" You only say that because you have never tried to stop."

" I can't stop something i want.."

" You shouldn't want it."

" It's my life! I've done nothing else in it! I can't just drop my ways... like that! No Saiyan can! Just like you can't stop being good.."

" Kakarot... why are you interfering?" Raditz asked

" Because... its a very bad thing to kill yourselves... besides, I don't want you to die!"

" Kakarot.. you don't make sense... you said you didn't like me.." Kakuei said

"It doesn't matter if I like you or not... no one deserves to die... not even you."

" Well at least you think so..."

" I know so."

" But I'm going threw with it regardless."

" I won't let you!"

" Please..."

" No."

" I must... i can't live in your world."

" Of coarse you can!"

" No... i have caused too much damage in your world already."

" You can help rebuild it... peacefully..."

" I can't live in peace... i never had."

" That's ok... you can learn. I can help you."

" its alright."

" Don't!"

" Why not? it is to hard to make the adjustment."

" Of coarse it is..."

" Just let us put the sins of our race to bed!."

" No! Killing yourselves won't solve anything!"

" Kakarot... its the way we do things.."

" I don't care."

" Just let me end it..."

" Can't you try and bear with me here?"

" Why?"

" Because! I need you to understand that what you're doing is pointless!"

" I'm making up for all the wrong i committed."

" You can do that a different way..."

" No... I can't."

" Neither of us can." Raditz said, " Just drop it little brother."

" You guys are just impossible to convince, aren't you?"

" Yes we are.."

" Now... let us end it..."

" But..."

" What?"

" I don't want you to die!"

The brothers smiled at Goku. " We know that too. But we must... We shall not meet again... We are going to hell..." The brothers said

" I'm going then! You're not leaving me!"

" You won't be in hell.."

" I make myself go..."

" Lets us go in peace... you always brag about it... Hell is where we belong..."

" It won't be peace in hell."

" For us... yes."

" Let us go..."

" I said I'm coming with... whether you like it or not."

" Hell is not for you..."

"Brothers will arise together and they will fall together."

They sigh.

" Kakarot... if you do this... your soul will be ripped apart."

" At least I can be with my family..."

" You still have family here. Our father."

" No one else though... not even my friends anymore..."

" And i will not allow you to follow my..." Raditz stated

Goku descended to ssj9. With his energy he started wrecking planets with his mind. It hurt him to do so but maybe it would get him to hell.

" Stop that!"

" I'm going with you!"

" Damn it KAKAROT! Don't do this! The both of us care about u... and hell is not for you..."

" Hey! Stop! I don't wanna get beat up by my son because of you!" King Vegeta yelled.

" What makes you think I don't care for you!"

" He wanted me here to help you..."

"Just stop... Listen to me Kakarot..."Kakuei said

" I've been to hell... its terrible for someone who's done good all there life!"

The planet they were on started to shake. " KAKAROT!" Goku had an odd smile on his face. Kakuei couldn't stand it anymore.. So he stopped Goku. He stabbed him bring him to the ground. " I said stop."

Goku looked at the dagger in his side. " I told you to stop.." He took it and pushed it in more. " Kakarot... you committing sudide on me now?"

" See ya... in hell.." Goku said as he fell forward.

The brother were in shock. Raditz feel to his knees. " That idiot!" He sobbed. Kakuei looked at Raditz. Kakuei pats him on the back. Goku's body had transformed back to normal. Blood trickled down from his wound. " Kakuei... i guess we will follow him after all." Raditz takes out his sword. Goku's spirit hadn't departed yet for some reason. The least bit of energy still clung to him. " A few years ago... he tried to stop me... I guess it comes down to it anyway."

" Wait..."

Raditz sword was directly at his heart. Kakuei goes over to Goku and feels for a pulse. " We wouldn't be meeting him... not at all..."

Raditz looked at him. " What?"

" There's still a VERY faint pulse..."

" He couldn't go through with it i see. Well i am!" Raditz pulled back his sword.

" He tried... I'll end it for him..." Kakuei took the dagger in his hands. Raditz didn't say anything. He was preparing himself for death. Kakuei was being held back for some reason.

Raditz looked at him. " What's wrong? Why haven't you ended it?"

" I... something's holding me back... why can't I..."

" Something's holding you back?"

" I'll do it!"

" I dunno why... but... I have this feeling..."

Raditz came closer to Goku's body. Light shown out of Goku's wound. " What's that light?"

" You expect me to know?"

" I hate it when these things happen when i don't understand them. Is it a soul... or is it me?"

" Um..."

" No matter... i'm going to put an end to this..." Raditz lifted his sword

Thoughts of Goku and how he protected the universe without trying to hurt a soul and how gentle and loving he was rushed through their minds. " You feeling that!"

" Yes!"

Then their own lives flash before them. " What is going on!"

" I don't know!"

" I can't take it anymore...I gotta finish this now!" Raditz once again lifted his sword. When he tried to stab himself his body acted like nothing had happened. no blood, no pain, no nothing. He didn't feel anything.

He felt perfectly fine. " What is this trickery!"

" Um... something must be wrong with your body..."

" No... that's not possible! This must be little brothers tricks.."

" How could HE do this?"

" I don't know! But i has to be him!"

" Kakarot? Nah..." came a voice.

" Who... said that."

" You think I'd really let you die? The one that treated me so much like a brother? The one that I learned so much from?" Vegeta said.

" Damn... what is with you people... just let it go already!"

" No way..."

" Vegeta... just let me die in peace... Give me that much!"

" How can I? Really."

" Vegeta! Please... I need this.."

" How can you need it!" Vegeta snapped.

" I'm finally going to repent... right now. Just let me do that! And don't give me a damn lecture!"

" I'm not like Kakarot... I won't waste your time. I just wish you wouldn't."

" Please... let me do it..."

" You can do what you wish..."

Raditz picked up his sword again. He pulled it back. He sighed and he closes his eyes. Vegeta shook his head disappointedly as he left. " See you two in hell." He told his brothers.. Goku's spirit finally started to come out of his body. Raditz pushed the sword through his body. Kakuei... picked up his dager and did likewise. Both brothers feel back.

King Vegeta went back to hell. " What a waste of time..." he said.

Hey everyone. What did you think? Not bad uh? Three chapters in one day! Getting better… I may just get four! Till next time.

trunks and goten


	5. Chapter five

The Brother War

Chapter Five

Kakuei and Raditz arrived at the check in station. " We are prepared... for our punishment... King Yama..."

" Kakuei... hell..." Yama said, " Raditz... heaven."

Raditz looked at him. " What! What are you talking about!"

" Your good behavior paid off through the years..."

" You... little.. you tricked me.."

" No I didn't!" **turns to King Yama** " King Yama! We both know I don't serve such a reward... I won't go..."

" Its what it says right here!" Yama showed Raditz the huge papers.

" I don't care what the papers say! I don't have to obey them you know!"

" You will go!"

" I will not!" Raditz argued..

" Besides... you have a family waiting for you!"

Raditz looked away... " I don't want to see them..."

Luki and Regeta ran to the counter. Regeta hugs Raditz. " Daddy!"

Raditz didn't acknowledge them. " Get off me.. brat.." He said in his cold voice.

" Huh...?" Regeta said.

" I said... GET OFF!" Raditz shouted.

Luki slaps him. " What's wrong with you!"

" Nothings wrong with me! I'm perfectly normal thank you!"

" How dare you do that to your own son!" Luki shouted.

" I want no part of it...Leave me alone!"

" Cold hearted bastard! Ugh, c'mon Regeta..."

Regeta started to pout. " I don't wanna go!"

" C'mon little brother... lets go.." Kakuei said

" Listen, honey, your father has... changed..."

" But... i don't care..."

" Do what your mother tells you!" Raditz hissed

" He... doesn't... oh, please Regeta... c'mon..."

" NO!" Regeta shouted, " I'm not leaving!" He banged his foot on the ground. The floor cracked.

" Stubborn brat ya got there... little brother."

Raditz started walking off toward the door way to hell... " Not like it matters to me..."

Regeta's power started rising. Raditz looked back at his son. He didn't want his father to go. " You won't leave me!" Regeta shouted, the place starts to shake.

" Calm down kiddo..."

" Mommy told me everything..."

" I figured as much.. Don't concern yourself with me... i'm leaving.." Raditz looked back toward the gate way. " My place is here... in hell.." Raditz looked at the door way to hell. He felt that he didn't deserve to got to heaven with his family.

" Did you not hear me?" Yama roared.

He looked at King Yama. " I already told you... I'm not going..."

" You are as long as I'm sitting in this desk!"

" It just doesn't feel right..."

" Wouldn't you be happy to go to heaven?"

" No... i have done so much bad stuff in my day... i wouldn't feel right living in the good life..."

" Why deny it though? Your whole family wants you there."

" Well not all of them..." He gestures to his elder brother.

" Indeed..."

" Lets go.. Kakuei..."

" I hate you!" Regeta yelled as tears rolled down his cheeks. He ran out.

" Regeta!" Luki yelled after him. She was about to get him but stopped and looked at Raditz. " I can't believe you'd do that to your own son..." She said then ran after Regeta.

Raditz thinks about it. ' Why are they so mad at me... its not like its reasonable...'

Just then Goku walks in... " I saw Regeta run past... crying... what happened?" Goku asked, scratching his head.

" He's angry at me.. I choose not to go to heaven with him."

" Of coarse he's angry..."

" It's not like he's alone or anything..."

" Yes, but, he looks up to you."

" We all have to go our separate ways.."

" He's just a kid..."

" And besides i don't feel comfortable with that kind of life after what i did.. I know he's a kid brother."

" A child's heart is more vulnerable... it can be broken easier."

" Indeed... i know that..." Kakuei said, " I played with kids hearts many times.." Goku didn't say anything. He just had a sad look on his face. " I'll wait here for you... you talk to your kid..." Raditz nodded

Regeta was sitting on snake way, crying to himself. Raditz walked out of the room and into the other one where Regeta and his wife were... " Hey kiddo..."

" Get away from me..." Regeta said, trying to ignore him.

" Listen... I know your mad at me... i wanna talk about it."

" Its simple. You don't wanna be near me or mom... you wanna go to the bad place."

" Its not like that..."

" Then what is it like?"

" I've killed so many people Regeta... and honestly i don't feel comfortable being able to live in peace when i know what i did..."

" Just... don't think about it..."

" I can't not think about... it keeps coming back to haunt me..."

Regeta frowned. " I just don't want you to go..."

" I know that kiddo... but i must pay for my crimes..."

" Haven't you already?"

" No... I haven't.. Listen... you won't be alone... you will have your uncle to keep you company."

" I don't care. I want my dad!" Regeta hugged Raditz.

Raditz pushed him way with a light touch. " I know... but i can't bring you with me."

"You can't even hug me?" Regeta said sadly.

" One last time... ok."

" I'll see you again, right?" Regeta said, hugging him again.

" Maybe... but i doubt it... Hell isn't like heaven.." Regeta sighed sadly and hugged him tighter. " Oh Regeta... You be a good boy..."

" I will... I promise."

"Good... where's your mother?"

Regeta pointed to the left of him, She was just standing there, looking like she was thinking hard.

Raditz rubbed Regeta's long hair and walked over to his wife. " Luki?"

She stepped away. " What?"

" Lets talk.."

" Talk? With you? After what you did to Regeta?"

" We had a talk too... Come on... don't be like this... i don't need more bad stuff on my conscience..."

" Well, maybe you shouldn't just shove us away like that."

" I didn't shove you way.."

" You practically broke Regeta's heart!" She snapped.

" I know that... but we talked about it."

She turned away from him. " I just don't think I can take that... not anymore..."

" Luki... don't be difficult... Talk to me damn it.!"

" Hmph." She crossed her arms.

" Luki!" Raditz raised his voice.

" Don't raise your voice at me!" She snapped, " The only reason I'm not talking to you is because no matter what we do you refuse to be with us! I bet from the beginning you wanted to go straight to hell to get away from us!"

" No... that's not true..." She looked like she was about to cry, but she held it back. " I never... its not like that... Look... i know your pissed off with me... but I'm just going to say it... i care about both of you... but my conscience won't let me go with you... you must understand."

" You'd rather be with the person who killed us..." She mostly whispered.

" He's my big brother.."

Luki sighed. " I just... don't wanna lose you like I did so many years ago..."

" I know... But I must go..."

" You better come back someday..."

" You know you can't leave hell... Once you are there you can't leave."

" Then I'll go down to see you."

" No...Don't..."

" Raditz... I won't be stripped from you forever."

" You lost me years ago... The moment I starting killing again..."

Luki looked down. " But I still loved you... whatever you did..."

" I know... i still love you..."

" Listen... knowing little brother.. he'd go with you guys... I'm going to leave you in his care... Farewell..."

" Goodbye, Raditz..."

He walked back into the check in station. He looks to his little brother. " Hey Kakarot... your the man of the family now I guess... take care of Luki and Regeta for me..." Goku only nodded. Raditz looks at Kakuei...

" To hell we go..."

Kakuei looked at his little brother... " Are you sure?"

" I'm sure.." Raditz looked at Goku. " Farewell little brother..."

" Goodbye..." Goku said.

" Well i expected you to be the most pissed at me..."

" I just wouldn't think you'd want to leave them."

" I don't... but little brother when he you have created as my horrid crimes as me... it lays on you like a bad meal." Raditz had a 'smile' on his face

" Just... take care. And say hi to Vegeta for me."

" Sure... but I don't know if you know this... but in hell you don't walk free... That's why i told you hell isn't the nicest place. You got any last words?"

" I'll come to see you. Along with everyone else..."

" You people don't want to see my torment... i can tell you that."

" We don't care." Just then Raditz crunched over in pain. He grabbed his lower part... near his stomach. " Raditz!" Goku ran over to him. He started breathing hard. " Are you ok?"

" I certainly don't feel alright..."

" What's happening to you?"

" It must be psychic discharge..." ' i didn't think it would be this bad.' He thought

" Psychic what?"

" Discharge..."

" Which is..."

" A psychic feeling... that can be very intense."

" ...uh huh."

" It usually comes from a bad area. It always seems to intensify ones one pain..."

" That sounds bad."

" It can be..." He turns to king Yama. " You knew this would happen... i know you did... that's why... you have never made one person suffer as much as I'm talking about..." He didn't say anything. " I'm right aren't i! You knew my suffering would be greater... then even my brothers." Yama drew back a little. Raditz eyes narrowed. " I'm always right... You lied through your teeth."

" I- I don't lie."

" You are!"

Yama falls back and off his chair. " Please don't yell..."

Then he thought of something... " Alright.. what are you planning. I smell some dishonesty here...Uh..." Raditz smiled evilly. " So I'm one of those special cases uh?"

" Alright now I'm jealous..." Kakuei said

Goku was confused about this. " I don't know what your talking about."

" I'm one of the rare special cases... i don't belong anywhere. So that means i go back and forth between the realms. And i can do anything i please." Yama didn't say anything. He knew Raditz was right. " So I guess your not through with me yet little brother." Raditz laughed.

Goku ran over and hugged him. " Yay!"

Raditz was taken back. " Kakarot... why are you... so happy?"

" Because! Now you can visit us!"

" Yeah i guess." Goku squeezed his brother. " Ah! Kakarot that hurt!" Raditz was still able to feel pain

" Oh... sorry..."

" Hold on... what's going on?"

Goku loosened his grip. " Huh?"

" I still feel pain... you aren't suppose to when your dead..."

" You can feel pain- the pain is just decreased dramatically."

" No... little brother... its different."

" What you mean?"

" It's not like i died at all... its all the same."

" Weird..."

" Its because of you being a 'special case'..." Yama said.

Raditz looked at King Yama... with a strange look. " What did you do! I know special cases and this is much different."

" Listen... the thing is... You can also pass to the living realm... and..."

" I figured.. Its also because i posses the dragon."

Kakuei looked at his brother... " NO... You!" He seemed to be the only one who knew about it besides Raditz

" Apparently i do.." Everyone gave them confused looks. Regeta had also slipped in and was listening. " It wasn't Psychic discharge! It was the Saiyan dragon."

" Saiyan Dragon?" Goku said.

" Much like the Namek dragon…"

" Oh... kay..."

" The only question is can i summon it... It might take time.. But once i can... we can all go home..."

" Really?" Regeta piped.

Raditz looked behind him. " Yep really.. and i guess you heard everything else... i can come with you."

Regeta smiled.

Kakuei sudden came over and smacked his brother to the ground. Raditz looked at him. A little bit of blood came from the side of his mouth. " You planned this didn't you?"

" No... i didn't"

The brothers got into a bit of a fight. Goku looked at them. " Stop fighting." Goku said. The looked at each other with narrow glased over eyes.

" Kakuei! i didn't know this would happen... and if you shut up for a minute... i might help you out!"

Goku walked over to his brother. He was curious. Goku wanted to know what his brother was thinking/ Kakuei didn't want to hear a word of it. " You lied to me!"

" I said i didn't!"

Goku got involved again trying to get in there way... he addressed them again. " I said, STOP! Now, what's this all about again?"

" Ask him!" Kakuei spat. Pointing to his younger brother

Raditz growled at him. " Why must you be so stubborn! I didn't plan any of this... why must you always be this way... ever since we were kids." They were about to go at each others throats again

" Tell me what your fighting about! both of you!"

" Well to break it all down... he thinks i lied about everything.. I know you lied..."

Raditz turned back to his brother. " Shut up! What do you know!"

He so wanted to strangle him. Both brothers were starting to go into there cold mood

" God damn you guys! Raditz, tell me your story first."

" There is no point trying to talk to those too..." Came a voice

" Huh?"

" There is only one thing they understand... Stubborn sons..."

" Father?"

" Hello Kakarot... Let me take care of these trouble markers first..."

" I'm sure you can do better than me."

Bardock sent waves of pain into both of there minds. They grabbed there heads... and trembled

" Er..."

" Darn you father..." They cursed..

" What did i tell you boys!" Once again Bardock sent another wave at them. Both boys fell to there knees

" Father...? Is this good for their health?"

" No... but that's why i do it... so they learn."

Raditz's eyes glowed. He and his father were have a tug of war. " Raditz... you are the most stubborn of all my children..."

" And I'm the nicest!" Goku chirped.

He sent more energy in his direction. Bardock kept Goku's elder brothers under his energy making them suffer " You most be the only son I've never had to discipline."

Goku smiled. " I'm a good boy."

" Unlike them..."

Goku looked back at his brothers and then his father. He couldn't stand watching his brother suffering. He looked at his father. " C'mon... dad..."

" Um?"

" Let them go... stop hurting them..."

" Alright..."

Bardock released his hold. Both boys were breathing hard. " Your lucky your brother was here. Now then... what's going on with them now?"

Raditz and Kakuei looked at each other again. They growled... Goku stepped in between them. " If you don't stop...I won't make father stop...and you'll be hurting because of it. So, one at a time.""

Raditz looked at his younger brother with cold looking eyes. Goku was worried again. Goku glared back at him, not showing his worry. He smiled evilly. " You'd be a great evil Saiyan."

Kakuei smiled. " Now that's the little brother i know."

Goku wrinkled his nose. " You're despicable."

Raditz laughed evilly. Regeta got scared. Regeta ducked behind Yama's desk. Raditz was thirsty for blood/ He pointed his hand toward the desk. It started to glow. Regeta could feel the power. He was shivering and whimpering. He closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. An energy attack starting forming

Goku went in front of him. His face looked almost cold. " What do you think you're doing?"

" What does it look like im going?"

Goku grabbed his wrist and started to slowly twist it. Raditz winced in pain. " Stop that... little brother."

" You almost killed your son... there's no excuse for that..." Goku continued to twist his wrist.

" No need to take your frustrations out on arm..."

" How bout two?" Goku grabbed his other wrist and did the same.

Raditz couldn't stand it. " Kakarot... Let go..."

Goku's eyes were turning cold. Kakuei looked pleased. His eyes then turned back to normal. He let go and backed up. He had caught it. " I- I'm sorry..."

Raditz looked at him. " What's wrong with you?"

" Its trying to take control again..."

" your evil side..."

Goku nodded.

" Oh man... sorry about that... what happened?" Raditz said

" Huh?"

" I don't remember anything... what happened? I didn't wreck anything..."

Everyone looked at him. Goku tilted his head. " You don't remember? You just tried to kill your son..."

Raditz looked shocked. " I'm losing what's left of my mind." He walked over to the desk. Raditz heard Regeta's whimpering. He looks at Regeta. " Sorry kiddo." Regeta notice his fathers eyes have not changed back to normal

" Stay away...!" Regeta scooted over. " You still look cold!" Raditz smiled evilly. Regeta's eyes widened.  
" UNCLE KAKAROT! HELP!"

" Huh?" Goku instant transmissioned to Regeta. " What are you doing, Raditz?"

" He- he wanted to kill me... I saw it..." Regeta said.

Raditz grabbed his head and tried to shake it off. " What's wrong with me?"

Regeta ran to Goku and latched onto his leg. " You're not my father!"

Raditz's headache was unlike any head felt before. He couldn't shake it off easily. Goku picked up Regeta and held him in his arms. " Its alright... we'll get him back..." Goku said.

" Kakarot... something is wrong with me..."

Goku started to walk towards Raditz, Regeta stopped him. " No..." Regeta said.

" We have to try and help him."

Raditz didn't know what was going on. He was having a hard time controlling himself. His body was changing back and forth between his both sides. He was having trouble breathing... ' Kakarot... something is terribly wrong.'

' What is it?'

' i don't know... my whole body is out of wack.'

' How can that be?'

' i can't be sure.'

Kakuei looked on. " Its one of his attacks..."

" Which one?"

" He had many of them when he was younger... No not fighting attacks i mean like problems... Sever body problems."

" Oh..."

" We have to correct this..." Kakuei pulls out a cloth

" How?"

" Suffocation."

" Suffocation?"

" You know... I must us a strangle hold."

" This won't kill him, right?"

" He was difficult to snap out of when he was a kid... I'm afraid it will be even harder now..."

Goku frowned. " Don't worry... i wouldn't kill my own brother."

" Good."

Kakuei nodded... he took his cloth and snuck up behind his little brother and pulled the cloth around his neck. Raditz struggled against him. Kakuei constantly tightened his grip. " Come on Raditz... don't make me snap it..."

Regeta was concerned. He saw the coldness in Kakuei's eyes " D- don't kill my dad, ok?" Regeta said.

" I'll try.." His voice became darker

" No, you won't!" Regeta said as his power rose.

" Cool it kid..." Kakuei's dark voice said, " Come on little brother... don't push me... don't make me kill you..."

Regeta's power still was rising. He was powering up just in case. His power was immense for a little kid.

Kakuei tighted his hold. Raditz's arm started going numb. It fell to his side. "Daddy!" Regeta got out of Goku's arms and charged at Kakuei.

Kakuei let go. " There... its done."

Raditz laid on the ground... motionless. Regeta ran to him. " Get up..."

" Your father will not be getting up for sometime..."

Goku and Regeta didn't like the sound of that. " What did you do?" Goku said.

" I did nothing but what was required."

" Did you kill him..." Goku said.

" No. I may be a ruthless cold hearted monster but i never would kill my own brother." Regeta stayed by Raditz's side. " However it well take some time for him to recover... i almost had to take it to the extreme that time. I had to do more then usual. I almost had no choice... i would have..."

Luki came in the room.. She saw her husbands form on the ground. She got really concerned and she was going to blow her stack. " What did you do to him?" She yelled.

" I helped him."

She doubted that. She saw the cloth in his hand... it has some blood on it too. Luki thought it came from her husband. " You... monster!"

" Don't get mad at me. I did only what was required. And that is all."

Regeta looked at his fathers form. He starting crying.. "What if he never gets up...?" Regeta said.

" He's going to...But it will take a while a long while. put an stress on long."

Goku looked at his oldest brother. " Did you HAVE to take it that far?" Goku said.

" Yes indeed i did... Its not like i took it to the extreme. Raditz has always been hard to take down..."

" But you did take it to the extreme."

" No i didn't.. How did i?"

" I didn't kill him..."

" That doesn't matter... that is the extreme..."

" Explain..."

"He probably won't wake up for weeks... and when he does, he'll probably still have pain... he's close to death... that's extreme."

" You have no idea what would have happened do you... Raditz is a difficult Saiyan... He won't die... that i know. Don't be concerned little brother.." Kakuei looked at the limp form of his little brother. ' i'm sorry i had to take it as far as i did.'

Goku's attention snapped back to his brother. ' I just hope you don't have to do it again...'

Kakuei nodded in agreement. He didn't tell anyone this but he hated having to put his younger brother through that. Kakuei picked up thoughts from Raditz. His eyes narrowed. He looked in Goku's direction.

And he smiled. Goku had never seen his oldest brother smile like that. he wondered what it meant

" Huh..."Goku muttered to himself.

" It worked." Kakuei said to Goku

" good."

Just then Kakuei noticed Raditz tail began to twitch and so did Regeta for that matter. " Daddy?"

He let out a grown. Kakuei walked over. " Well that has got to be the quickest he's recovered from that."

Raditz slowly began to move his fingers. After a few minutes he was awake

Regeta smiled. " Daddy!"

" Regeta?"

"Are you ok, dad?"

" I am now... sorry i scared you like that. I didn't hurt you did i?"

Regeta shook his head. Raditz smiled. He looked up at Goku. " Could help me up..." Goku walked over and offered his hand. Raditz grabbed it and Goku helped his brother to his feet. He was a bit wabbly but he was ok

" Hey thanks. Sorry about the mess... i guess i should have told you earlier..."

" Yes... tell the whole story..."

" The whole story?"

" About what just happened. And why it happened."

" I guess Kakuei told you i suffered from frequent attacks when i was younger... my body would get out of control and my good and evil side would have a tug of war... the only way to snap me out of it... is to use a strangle hold. It knocks me out but it works. But in any event lets rest for today... i think we all had a bit of excitement for one day. And we got a lot of work ahead of us to waken the Saiyan Dragon. So lets go to heaven and gets so rest... and Kakuei... you can join me."

Kakuei thought about it for a minute. " Alright then... i guess i owe you."

Goku looked at King Yama. " Please..." Goku said.

" But, Goku..." Yama said.

King Yama was in thought for a minute and then a evil glare came his way from Raditz. He tensed up. "With that attitude Raditz, I won't." He tried his best not to show any fear.

" Don't make me come over there."

Kakuei just sighed. " Some things will never change."

Bardock snuck onto King Yama's desk and picked up the approval stamp. He let out a small laugh. Bardock picked up the approval stamp and put it on his eldest sons paper. King Yama looked to his right... he saw it

Bardock smiled. King Yama gets angry. Raditz and the others start laughing.. "You little trickster!" Yama said.

" Thank you... it runs in the family!"

" See ya later king!" Raditz said

" Yeah, later..." Kakuei said holds up the v sign

Yama growled but let them go. They all go to heaven... and god only knows that will happen there. Goku and the gang went to heaven.

Hey everyone. Yes! Four chapters in one day! I hope you enjoyed them. Please review.

trunks and goten


	6. Chapter six

The Brother War

Chapter six

They meet up with Goku's other friends... and they weren't too happy to see Kakuei.

" Its alright guys..." Goku said, " You won't hurt anyone, right, Kakuei?"

" Alright! He's a murderer Goku!"

" Yeah, but but..."

" Just a cold hearted beast."

" No he's not..."

" How can you say that!" Krillin shouted, " We are all here because of him..."

" Listen, guys... I know he killed you, but you must understand..."

" What is there to understand pal?" Yamcha said.

" Well... deep deep deep deep DEEP down he's not such a bad guy... he has feelings..."

Goku's friends gave him a look. " I don't believe that."

Goku knew it was going to be hard trying to convince them... especially his wife!

" Goku!" Chichi said, "You think we're gonna believe that he's anything more than an evil monster! He killed all of us!"

Kakuei sighed. ' there goes that mouth again.'

Raditz laughed at his brother

" If you think we're gonna trust him after that, you're wrong! I don't know how you can trust him!"

" But Chi..." Goku said.

" No buts!"

Raditz butted into the conversation. " You people didn't trust me either."

" I trust you more that him."

He sighed. ' I knew this was going to happen...'

" Listen... give him a chance... if he gets out of hand... i'll deal with it."

" Well, I bet one second you take your eyes off him he'll destroy all of otherworld!"

" Nah... that's pointless..." Kakuei said, " The only thing i mess up is my little brother..."

" What'd you mean?"

" What do you think it means woman?"

" I really don't know! You tell me!" She snapped.

" In other words the only thing i fight is my little brothers..."

"After you kill them, then what?"

" Actually we killed ourselves..."

" Rid them from this dimension then."

" Oh come on... I'm not that mean..."

"Since they're already dead... like all of us."

" I wouldn't try to kill my little brothers..."

" Really?"

" That's right."

" I doubt that!"

" Why do you think i would?"

" Your a heartless monkey!"

Kakuei growled... " Don't call me that!"

" Its true!"

Raditz could sense he was going to fight her... he came around he grabbed him by the neck

" Let go!"

" No...I won't let you fight her."

" Oh i was going to do more then that... I hate it when people start calling us monkeys..."

" You can't hurt them. If you do that, they'll never trust you. Besides, we are monkeys."

He broke hold from Raditz and looked at him. : How can you say that! That's what that tyrant Frieza called us! Its an insult."

" We do turn into giant apes, don't we?"

" Yeah but still they way its used... Its degrading.."

" I know I know... just try and ignore it."

" I swear... if i hear that again..." Kakuei calmed down.

" Monkey!" came a voice.

Kakuei's angry exploded again. He's energy sky rocketed. The voice laughed. " Who said that!"

" Control your anger... Raditz is right..." Vegeta said. He had obviously somehow gotten out of hell.

" You little creep!"

" Thank you for the compliment..."

" Are you people trying to get on my nerves..."

" He's right... you really shouldn't mess with him... or me for that matter... we both have short tempers." Raditz said

" I think almost everyone in this room does. Except for maybe Kakarot."

Goku smiled.

" Prince... did you hear the news.." Raditz asked

" I hear a lot of things... which news?"

" We can leave here sometime soon..." Kakuei said

" I see."

" Yep... Once little brother over here can get control of the dragon."

" You mean the Saiyan dragon?"

" Uh huh."

" I never knew he had it!"

" I didn't either... but it so happens I do... and well come to think of it... that might be way i'm not like the rest of you."

" How do you mean?"

" Well first of all I'm a special case... one of the rare ones... but i still feel the full force of pain."

" That's odd."

" I don't belong anywhere."

" Why are you so special? How come you don't belong anywhere?"

" Because I can go where ever I choose. Even the living world."

" Yes, but what makes you able to."

" That's the mystery."

Kakuei looked over at his brother again. He was holding on to his lower area again... " Not another attack..."

" I think it might..."

"Attack?"

" Yeah... Raditz suffers from these I guess you can say personality attacks.. from both his evil and good side. As a result of my beating him as a kid. They are getting more frequent."

" Oh...You beat him? Why in the hell would you do that?" Vegeta seemed angry.

" Well as a kid i hated good people... I wanted my brothers to be the same as me...And well I tormented him all the time...When i was around that was."

Vegeta shook his head and sighed. " Hated good people?"

" Yeah... I did. For some reason I was pissed when I saw one. I was an evil child from the start."

" Who made you evil?"

" Father... you see he was evil at the time too... so he past those genes on to me."

" Oh."

" Father is the one who made me evil."

" Why did he? Or was it not intentional?"

" It was intentional... he preferred it that way."

" I'm glad I didn't turn out evil..."

" Yeah well... as I said... I always picked on Raditz when he was a kid. So now he has these attacks..."

" Are you sorry you did that to him?"

" Yeah i am. Believe it or not I really love my little brother."

" I can't believe it."

" Not many people can... I didn't realize this would happen."

Raditz started to breath hard again. Everyone looked at Raditz. " Brother?" Goku said. Through Raditz hair you could see his eyes were cold. " Raditz... answer me" He laughed as he swaded his hair back. "What's wrong?"

" Kakarot... its another one... " Kakuei said

" Oh great..."

" I don't understand why he is having so many."

He looked in his eldest brothers direction. Kakuei turned cold to deal with his brother. It was going to be a battle field. The brothers power levels went to there semi max. They never have shown there true powers. They looked at each other.. ready for blood. Everyone just stared. They didn't know what to expect. Then they attacked each other. It was a full blown war.. They were seriously beating the crap out of the other

" Will they live?" Vegeta asked himself. They were equal brutal. They both has big gashes in them. But neither on backed down. Blood tricked down from there bodies. They were hiting vital areas on purpose.

" They'd better not kill each other..." Goku said.

Kakuei went on the defensive. And he quickly attacked his brother bring him to the ground. He got up and but his foot right over his ribs. He pushes his foot down with great force.. Everyone winces. Kakuei repeated it over and over. He was breaking them one by one. Kakuei smiled as Raditz screamed in pain... It was hard for everyone to watch. The human friends of Goku thought it was too brutal. Chichi buried her face in Goku's chest. She didn't want to see any more. Goku looked at his elder brothers. He couldn't let this continue. He knew what it was like to get tormented like that. Kakuei seemed to be enjoying it. " I SAID STOP!"

Kakuei looked at Goku. " Do you really want him to kill you? He will you know..."

" I don't you to kill him!"

" I'm not.. I'm not trying to. I knew something wasn't right the first time."

" It sure looks like you are."

" You don't understand baby brother... these attacks are very dangerous...He must pass out... if not...You see baby brother, Raditz looses all control of his body."

Raditz gets up again

" just... stop fighting..."

Kakuei notices something in his little brother eyes that he hasn't seen in a long time. He truly wanted him dead. Kakuei looked nervous. " Maybe I can help." Goku said.

" I need it... I'm losing him..."

Goku, in a second, turned to ssj10. It was easy for him now. " You think positive energy would do any good?"

" It might help for a bit... but it won't help his body... it could restain him though."

Goku shot to beams of positive energy at Raditz, it circles around him then spread out, making a 'bubble' around him. it started closing in on him. Kakuei watched He was surprised. It was acutally calming him down. " Its working..."

" Hey, Kakuei... maybe if Raditz ascended to ssj10, it would help him. I know he has the power to."

" His power is far above that..."

" I know. I'm just saying that cuz the positive energy could help him."

" These attacks are difficult... he loses himself..."

Eventually Raditz passed out again... Goku gently laid him on the ground. Kakuei raised his hand and a needle appeared. Goku's eyes widened. He ran away. Kakuei laughed. 6 miles away. " What a baby he is..."

" Keep the needle away from me!" Goku yelled, still 6 miles away.

' its not for you baby! geez i'm not even giving you a needle'

"You could still accidentally poke me with it!"

' If i did... you'd be dead... this liquid is dangerous. GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!'

" But wh- AHHHHHH!" A scream from Goku was heard from where he was. Then his ki disappeared.

Kakuei couldn't believe him. He takes the needle and injects it into his little brother. The needle disappears.

" It's gone... baby brother... i got rid of the big bad needle."

There's no answer from Goku. Its like he disappeared. Kakuei slapped his head. He its to Goku's location. There he was laying there scared stiff. " What are you doing!"

" Hi Derek, Derek, what do you want to do today?" Goku said, holding two sticks in his hands, talking to them.

Kakuei frowns and grabs he sticks. Then he slaps Goku back to reality " Huh?" Goku looks at his hands and arms. He sees needle shots all over him. " AHHHHHH!" Goku starts running in circles.

Kakuei grabs him by the shirt. Goku's eyes look really wide. He can't seem to snap out of it. " Come on, lets go.."

" But... look at my arms!"

" Its from the grass."

" Grass?"

" Yes grass the green stuff. Now cm'on!"

Goku tilts his head, then looks down to see the grass. Each blade looks like a needle to him. "AHHH! I'm standing on needles!"

" KAKAROT! SHUT UP!" He slapped him again. " Lets go!"

" I won't go with you, evil needle man!"

Goku runs. Kakuei gets pissed off again... transforming to his max power... (semi). He gets in front of him.

Goku gasps. " Help me, Derek!"

" Kakarot! Wake up!"

A stick flies up from the ground and hits Kakuei's face. He had a red line. Kakuei turned red. " Oh i'm so going to beat your ass in... if you don't get your act together."

" It wasn't me! it was Derek!"

" You called him! Look... i don't have time for stupidity."

A hoard of sticks come flying at Kakuei. His power level exploded and the sticks were history. He looked more cold then before. " Kakarot..."

" Its the Derek clan! They don't like trespassers!"

" I don't care who they are... I'm taking you back to your clan... Your brother needs you."

" Who?"

" Raditz!"

" What a funny name. Who's he? Come to think of it, who are you?"

" I'm your eldest brother... Kakuei!"

" Wait... who am me then?"

" Kakarot. Don't tell me your forgot again." Kakuei slapped his younger brother

" Owwie..."

" You idiot... are you trying to drive me mad?"

" Huh? Your so mean... you called me an idiot!" Goku starts crying.

" You are... Making me chase after you..."

" When was that?" Goku sniffed.

" A few minutes again..."

" Who am I again?"

He slapped him again. " Your Kakarot!"

" Kakarot? I don't like that name. Can I have a new one?"

" I know I'm going to regret this... but that is your Saiyan name... but everyone calls you...Goku..."

" I like that name better."

Raditz's ears picked up Kakuei's voice even though he was so far away.

" I can't believe i said that!"

" Kakuei!" Raditz yelled.

" I knew he'd hear that!"

" Why in the hell did you say the 'G' word!"

" The idiot over here forgot his name!"

" How could he forget his name?"

" Why are you asking me... i don't know. He just forgot... again."

" Did you hit him or somethin on the head?"

" No.." Kakuei pulls out a pair of glasses... sun glasses... mutifuntional ones. He puts them on. " I'm going to find some more productive uses for my time." Kakuei looked different then before.

Goku, who was back to normal noticed this. " What happened to you?"

" Um... what do you mean what happen to me?" He's voice wasn't cold anymore

" You look different."

" Do I?"

" He's back..." Raditz said

Goku looked at Raditz. " What'd you mean?"

" The real Kakuei. That's the real Kakuei."

" Ah, I see. So, he's not evil anymore? At least, for the moment?"

He puts his hands behind his head. " I was evil? Um that doesn't sound right..." He looked like he was leaning back in a chair

" Uh... Raditz? You have an explanation for that?"

" Well this is the brother I knew before he lost himself to his darker side... He's a scientist... more or less... That's the deal with the glasses..."

" Oh..."

Kakuei looked around... " Hey! Where's my work? Raditz! Where's my work!"

He cringes.. " You destroyed it."

Kakuei hits himself. " Uh... I'm such an idiot. Oh well..." He just noticed his baby brother. " Uh... your Kakarot, aren't you?"

Goku nodded.

" Nice to finally meet you." He said in a friendly tone.

" But I've known you for awhile now..."

" You have?" He lowered his glasses.. " Since when?"

" Yeah... sure... I knew cuz you killed my family and friends... but..."

"Yeah. That's terrible! I'm sorry about that!"

" You mean, you didn't know?"

Kakuei shook his head. " No I don't know what your talking about." He blinked a few times

" Weird... you mean you don't remember anything bout your life of destruction?"

" Nope... I don't remember a thing."

" How odd... Good to have you back... big brother.."

" I don't even know where i've been."

Raditz smiled... " We better get back to the others."

" Yeah... Chi- chi's probably worried sick... watch, she'll say somethin about Kakuei trying to kill us."

" Now, we have to convince them he's good."

" I am good..." Kakuei said. He started to walk away with his younger brothers

" But they think yer bad. From what I've heard- and seen- you've been bad all your life."

Kakuei's head dropped. " I don't remember a thing of it..."

" Well, Kakarot... he hasn't been bad all his life... There were a few moments where he was like this..."

" Yeah but... how long were those periods?"

" Sometimes years... others were weeks."

" You think he'll be this way forever? I'd hope so."

" No... unfortunately..."

They finally get back.

" Hey Goku!" Krillin greeting them. " Oh its you..." His voice deepen as he saw Kakuei.

" Hey what's with the glasses..." Yamcha asked

" Is it me or does he look different?"

" Its all a scam..." Chi-chi declared

" Uh... Kakarot... who are your friends?"

" This is Chichi, my wife, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien..." Goku said, going on and on, pointing to each one of them.

Kakuei bowed. " Nice to meet you all."

" Everyone, this is the good Kakuei. He's a scientist."

" A scientist uh...I don't think so Goku... he's still a cold monster." Tien said

Kakuei lowerd his glasses again. " Really!"

Everyone saw his eyes... they were normal... a normal Saiyan's eyes...

" Listen... he's not cold anymore... You can see that!"

" I say he's faking it!" Chichi snapped.

" Now, c'mon, Chi."

Kakuei's head dropped. " I'm sorry... i didn't..."

" Didn't what! Didn't take our lives away without one second thought!" Chichi roared.

" I don't know what your talking about... But what ever i did... i'm sorry..."

Chichi just glared at him. Regeta walked up to Kakuei. "So your my real uncle Kakuei?"

" Uh... Yeah that's right kiddo..."

" Raditz... this is... .your kid right"

Raditz nodded

" Yer not gonna try and make daddy kill me again, are you?"

Shock went on his face. He turned to his brother. " I tried to kill you! I'm sorry about that..." He turns back to Regeta.. " No I won't... I won't try to do that again."

Regeta smiled. " Promise?"

" Yes i promise!" He said in a reasuring tone

Chi-chi still wasn't buying it. " Stay away from him Regeta... he'll try and rip your head off!" Chichi yelled.

" But Aunt Chichi... he promised..."

Kakuei looked back at Chi-chi. " He's only a boy... I wouldn't hurt him..."

"Oh, don't think I didn't hear you say that you've messed with so many childs' hearts! I was listening! I WAS."

" I don't know what your talking about... I never did no such thing..."

" Chi... he don't remember anything about his evil life..." Goku said.

" Of course he remembers! this is just a new trick!"

" No, he don't."

" How can you be sure! He has a habit of playing mind games."

" I can sense it in his voice... its not cold anymore. And, look in his eyes... they're pure."

" I just don't believe it..."

Kakuei sighed. " I guess you have no reason to believe me... And I don't know what I did to you... but I wanta make it up to everyone here."

"You killed us, that's what! and then you turned Raditz evil, which made him kill more people!""

Chichi yelled. Kakuei looked down. " Then you almost blew up the earth! I saw it from Yama's tv... if it wasn't for Goku and Vegeta, the earth would be destroyed! You just loved destroying everything in sight!"

Kakuei looked depressed. " That was terrible things...I'm sorry... i really am."

Chichi glared at him.

" Why are you looking at me like that?"

" Because, you're still evil! I know it!" Chichi charged at Kakuei, ready to punch him. He fell to the ground He lip was bleeding.

" Chichi!" Goku tried to pull her back. " Sorry, Kakuei."

" No its alright..." Then an old memory came back a bad memory of his father beating him

He started whimpering like a child. Just then Bardock walks by; he had been getting something to eat.

" Please... stop it... please father stop it..." Kakuei's eyes tear up

" Huh? Kakuei?" Bardock put down the plate of food and went over. " Are you ok, Kakuei?"

He was lost in the memory. " Please... leave me alone... don't hurt me anymore..."

"I'd never hurt you..."

His father words didn't seem to reach him.

" I'll try better... please father... just stop beating me..."

Bardock put his arm around his son's shoulder and tried to comfort him. "Hey... son..."

Kakuei was in a state of pure fear. " Stop it... stop it.. STOP IT!"

" Please... Kakuei... snap out of it!" Bardock shook him lightly.

He snapped out of it. He looked at his side... " AH! FATHER!" He jumped to his feet. He was still scared

" What's wrong? I don't bite..." Bardock looked confused.

" Don't hurt me..."

" Now why would I do that to my own son? That's just cruel."

Raditz looked at his father. " You did it before... to both of us.."

" Well... that was when I was different... I wouldn't now... I was an evil monster." He said sadly.

" I know that..."

Kakuei looked around again. " Did i miss something?"

Everyone looked at him.

" A bit before Raditz killed King Vegeta, I realized I my wrong ways and turned good."

" Oh hello father..." Kakuei fixes his glasses.

" Did you just turn back?" Bardock asked.

" Turn back to what?"

" Turn back to normal."

" Have i not been normal?" He asked. Kakuei was really confused. " What do you mean normal?"

" You've been evil for years..."

" Well that's what they tell me..."

" Well!" Bardock swung his arm around Kakuei's shoulder. " Wanna do some work in the lab with me?"

Fixes his glasses again. " You bet!"

Bardock smiled like Goku and they its to his lab.

In the lab. Bardock and Kakuei start playing around with stuff. Bardock started questioning his son. He wasn't sure about this... whole change. Kakuei decides to ask a question... " Did I really do such destruction as what they say I did?"

Bardock looked at his son. " Yes you did."

" Oh i see... I wish I didn't do that. I mean... Its so evil..."

" Indeed it is son... indeed it is... Do you mind if i ask you a question?"

" You already did.. but go ahead."

" Do you really not remember anything?"

" No... I don't...As far as I know, I've never done anything evil."

" Alright... i won't push the issue.."

Meanwhile... back with the gang

" I don't know... it seems weird..." Vegeta said, " I mean... how can we be sure he's actually normal."

" I just know he's normal Vegeta..." Raditz said.

" I have my doubts though."

" Doubts... prince? You have doubts?"

" Of coarse I do."

" Such as..."

" Well... I've only seen him evil... and oddly I'm going with Chichi on this one. It might be just a game."

" I guess... but i don't think it is..."

" Do you think it could be something else." Goku asked Vegeta

" I'm not sure."

" Well I'm suggesting an attack.."

Raditz looked at Goku. " You think it's an attack?"

" It is a possibility... to get everyone's guard down..."

" But I know Kakuei better then any of you... he's never had one in his life."

" You have to have a history of them.."

Suddenly he arrived. " Hey everyone!"

" Hi..."

" Uh Kakarot... can i talk with you?"

" Sure." Goku said.

He walked over. " Tell me... do you believe me? I just have this feeling like everyone thinks I'm playing."

" I do. Raditz does. Most others don't. Including Vegeta... but don't worry about him... he's suspicious about everyone."

Kakuei laughes. " I'm just scared..."

" The only thing you have to be scared of is my wife."

" Well I'm not scared of her... I'm scared this won't last..."

" Oh... I hope it lasts... I like you better this way."

" I'm scared that I'll go to bed and then... things will change..."

" Yeah... i guess you would.. i really am a nice person. Do you think completely pure energy would help you stay like that? I mean... energy with no evil in it..."

" I'm good... don't worry about me..."

" It's just a wandering thought. Alright... cuz, ssj10 energy seems to drive away evil. So, I'm just wondering if you think it would help."

" Maybe... Hey Kakarot... I'm glad you listened to me... not many have."

" I know... its just that doing evil things for many years gives you a bad reputation. They'll start to trust you."

" Even before all that mess... no one listened. i was like an outcast. Everyone treated me like dirt. No one really cared..."

" There's always friends out somewhere in the universe... you'll find em someday. Besides. That was then...And this is now."

" Listen... if i some how lose it... promise to take care of it... i don't want to hurt anyone... I trust you... baby brother... you promise?"

" Of coarse."

" Thank you.."

" No prob."

Kakuei yawns.. " Man lets hit the sack."

" Ok... after we eat."

" Alright!"

They walk back over to the group. " So what are we eating?"

" Hmmm... how about... Chinese!"

" Chinese!"

" Yeah, Chinese."

" Where the heck are we going to get that!"

" Otherworld has to have some kind of restaurant...That serves Chinese food."

" Are you out of your mind! This isn't Earth."

" So?"

" They don't have everything here."

Goku frowned.

" But science can help us out."

" Oh?"

" Yep." He pull out a capsule. A big machine came out. " Tada!" They all looked at the machine.

" Whatcha think?"

" Its cool... but what is it?"

" Its a portable food maker."

" I always got hungry when I was locked up in the lab... so I made this. Watch. T Bone!" A plate appeared with a t bone on it. Kakuei picked it up. " See."

" Food..." Goku jumped for it.

" Hey!" Kakuei moves it from his reach. " Get your own."

"Hmmm..." Goku rubbed his chin, thinking. " 20 steaks!"

The machine made them... and they were all pilled on top of each other. Goku got all happy. He grabbed all the steaks. He threw them in the air, opened his mouth, and they all fell in one by one. Kakuei couldn't believe him. He yawned. " That was a good appetizer..."

" Kakarot... your going to sleep! you shouldn't be eating so much."

" But... I'm not full yet."

" You shouldn't eat so much before you go to bed."

" Really? I never knew that."

" it's not good for your health."

" Well lets go... we have a long day head of us." Kakuei went to his bed and he started to fall asleep.

Hey everyone. What did you think? Not bad uh? This is my longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review

trunks and goten


	7. Chapter seven

The Brother War

Chapter Seven

Not much time later he started dreaming and he starts shouting in his sleep. He disturbed his other brothers... Kakuei was dreaming of killing people. They ran into his room. " Are you ok?" Goku said, running in, he then tripped over his bunny pajamas. Kakuei started breathing hard. He opened his eyes... they were starting to turn cold... Goku quickly got up and looked at him. " Oh no... Kakuei!" Goku shook him. " Don't leave!"

He looked over at his brother. " What on earth are you talking about?" His voice was colder

Goku sighed sadly. " You turned back..."

" Turning back you say..."

" To evil." Goku seemed to pout.

Kakuei starting laughing. " What's wrong... you don't like your big brother?"

" Not as much when you have those cold eyes..."

" I have always had them... what are you babbling about."

" You turned good... To the scientist..."

" Bah... that good side is long gone. I made sure of that."

" Damn. Your so mean."

" You couldn't have possibly seen that good side... But yet i think you did."

" He made this really cool food machine too! He was so nice..."

" And weak."

" You are him so... I guess you're weak too?"

" No... he's nothing compare to me... How do you think i was able to take control so easily."

" How about... you let him take control for a few years?"

" I did not such thing! And I won't ever do it!" He leaned back. Kakuei noticed Goku's purple bunny print pajamas with a matching hat. " I can't believe you were that!"

" What? Its cute!" Goku smiled.

" Its for babies... like yourself." Kakuei shuts his eyes again. And then he starts tossing and turning. he was having another bad dream. " No... stop it... i don't... i never..." He mumbled. Goku leaned over his brother again " Please... no... this is..."

Goku tilted his head.

" Hey Kakarot... what's wrong?" Raditz said form the doorway.

" Its Kakuei... he turned back for one..."

" What's two?"

" Ah... no... stop..." Kakuei continued mumbling

" He appears to be having nightmares..."

" That's odd... Wake him up..."

Goku shook Kakuei. He woke with a start. He looks at his brother. " Kakarot?" He said in a friendlier tone

" Your back!" Goku hugged him tightly.

" What's going on?"

" You were evil for a sec there..."

" I was? Please tell me I didn't do anything..."

" No no... it was just like 5 minutes ago..."

" Thank goodness. Man... i can't sleep... Kakarot."

" Why not?"

" I keep having these dreams... i keep seeing myself killing people."

" It might be memories." Raditz said.

" I think they are... I can't stand them... They are terrifying.." He stares at his hand. He was horrified. " Its terrible..." Then he seemed to snap into another memory. " Why... why must things be this way... Why must i be the one... the one who suffers in this family... Why me... why... its just not fair!" He remembers beating up Raditz at this point. " You brat! you take me for granted don't you... You think your better then me do you!" Goku could see this memory as clear as day. He brutally beat his little brother. " You disgust me... you... think your superior to me brat! Well your mistaken... you don't know what it is like to suffer... well i will make you suffer. I'll make you suffer like i do..." Goku was speechless. " You'll beg me to kill you... that's how bad your suffering will be... And i will relish ever minute of it... i will make you understand the hard why... what it means to suffer brat!" He continued to beat the young Raditz

The Kakuei snapped out of it. Goku couldn't believe what he saw. ' I can't believe he would do this...' Goku thought to himself

Kakuei looked at his brother. " You see... you see what i've done.. And i would have done it to you too baby brother... if Raditz hadn't thought ahead."

" Thought ahead?"

" Yeah... he was smart for a young boy... he knew i would do the same to you the minute you walked around... so he sent you away without my knowledge. I would have put you through that torment as well..."

Goku looked down. " But why... how..."

" I hated everyone... everyone who had a normal life... For some reason it angered me... and i exploded and did what you saw. I turned cold on my own.. also with some beatings from father... I really was a beast... a monster." Goku's expression sadened. " And what you saw.. that was a light beating... That was nothing compared to what an extreme beating was..." Goku lightly gasped. " But i don't think you want to know what i did then...do you...?"

Goku sighed. " Not really..."

" Now you see me for my true colors..."

" But its in the past..."

" But it still haunts my mind."

A headache came on him. " Oh no... Go away... let me be..." He mumbled.

" Huh?"

" Not you..." He told Goku, " The evil monster..." His headache got worse

Goku gasped. Goku put his hands together like he was praying and chanted, " Good side win,"

" He's showing me everything I've done..."

A extreme torment scene came up. Kakuei saw Raditz sitting alone. He was as cold as snow then. He walked up to the boy.. He picked him up and threw him to a wall. As he was on the ground he slowly broke Raditz's ribs. He screamed out in agony. Then Kakuei kicked him... " How does it fell brat! How does it feel..."

" Please... stop..."

" Oh I'll stop alright... when i feel like it!" Then he started breaking the other sides ribs. " Come on... beg... beg brat!" He smiled evilly as he made the boy suffer. He just kept attacking him breaking every bone he could get too. He would leave his brother lifeless. he didn't care what happened to him

" Fight it, Kakuei!" Goku mostly yelled.

Raditz looked away. He couldn't stand to watch it again... he had been through it enough. Kakuei's nails went into Raditz's skin... causing it to bleed. He did so much... not giving up on the pleasure of hurting him. Most times Raditz would be lifeless on the ground laying in a puddle of his own blood. " It serves you right you know..." Kakuei would always say

Goku couldn't believe how far he took it. Goku felt so sorry for Raditz. He never thought is was this bad. Kakuei shook it off. " You see Baby brother? You see how badly i treated him."

" I see it all to well." Goku said sadly.

" I regret doing that now. I hurt him so badly."

" I see that."

" I don't want to return to that life! I'm afraid i might."

" Fight him!"

" I'm holding him off for now. But i don't know how long i can."

" How bout forever?"

" I wish...But i know it isn't possible."

Raditz was having his own problems. Goku just realized he had a dagger in his hand. " Raditz!" He smiled evilly. Kakuei looked at the dagger nervously he knew it was for him "What are you doing?" Raditz drew closer

" I'm going to put an end to this war now.."

Goku jumped in front of Kakuei. " No!"

" Get out of my way!" He said coldly, " This has nothing to do with you!"

" I don't care! He's my brother and I won't let you hurt him!"

" He's a monster and he deserves to be punished."

" No!"

" Yes!"

" You stab him, you stab me."

" I have no quarrel with you! Get out of my way..."

" Never."

" Why are you protecting him! you saw what he did!"

" It was in the past.."

" He made... he turned me into this!"

" And now your not even fighting it! Your accepting it!"

" It should have never had come to this!" Goku didn't budge. " I'm returning the deed!" He got closer

Goku turned ssj10. " I will protect him under any circumstance!"

" Fine bet that way!" He puts the dagger away. Raditz snaps out of it. Raditz looks at his brother. " You are planning something aren't you!" Kakuei looked away from his brother. " I knew it!"

" I developed a posion that can turn a person completely evil with an injection. i gave it too my son, Toga... and i made him the same way as me... i told him if i did not return within a month that he should continue to turn everyone evil." Goku had a sad expression on his face. " The poison is incurable... i made sure of that.."

" How could you..." Goku said.

" Kakarot.. that was a while ago... Its not like i did it now.."

" I don't care! Its still very wrong!" Goku ran out of the room.

Kakuei got up from bed and followed him. " Kakarot wait... here me out."

" No! You... you were gonna use that on me!" Goku said as he ran.

" Kakarot! I didn't know you as i do now! I wasn't the person you know me know..."

" You say that, but now I can't be so sure!"

" You know who i am... you know i would never..."

"I don't know anything about you anymore except that you have a cold heart that only knows how to hurt."

Kakuei looked down depressed. " I'm not like that!"

" You just proved to me you were..."

" how can i possibly..."

" Just... leave me alone right now... I have to think."

Kakuei started walking away. " Why do i even bother! Do what you will... i'm tired of babysitting!"

" You bother because you want to be accepted by everyone. No one has EVER accepted me... no one ever will."

" You just have to try and gain their trust... be nice to them... help them..."

" No one trusts me either.. Maybe i should just give up... i am the failure of this family.. i messed up everyone's lives... my little brothers and my sons... Maybe i should just put an end to it now! I'll wipe my self from existence..."

" No... Kakuei... for once can you please not go to that option? I'm tired of dealing with that... first Raditz then you... I won't tolerate it anymore."

" What do you want me around for... you said you couldn't stand me... so i'll just put us both out of our misery... besides you saw what i did to Raditz...I take my own suffering out on everyone else... no one in this family is safe from me. I have done so much to hurt others... and my work still continues without me. You don't want me around."

" But I do...Kakuei... please...Don't do this."

" What can i do?"

" You can help me protect..."

" Protect who... Kakarot... you would have to protect everyone from me.."

" You might need some sort of training, but, you can protect others."

" Its the curse i was born with... i can't prevent it's rage from surfacing. The only one who needs your protection now is Raditz. He's the one who is in danger now."

Goku sighed. " What?"

" Toga will be after him. We all have to protect him. You will trust me on this... it will be up to you."

" Kakuei! You listen to me!"

" Don't order me around!"

" I am, so too bad! You are my brother, I care for you no matter what. And right now, you need to prove to me you can be a good person."

" How do you want me to do that... you know i'm not evil..."

" I want you to proclaim your love for someone and mean it... but we can do that later."

He steped back. " I haven't loved anyone..."

" We'll find you a nice girl."

" Not even my mate... who spun me my child."

" Oh c'mon. There has to be SOMEONE."

" I am a loner Kakarot... i need nothing but my lab."

" You can love me..."

Kakuei cringes. He slaps his brother. " Don't be a perve! It doesn't suit you."

" N- not like that!"

" Oh... then what did you mean?"

" Like... a brotherly love."

" Listen baby brother... i can't..."

" Yes you can!"

" Look... everyone i could care about would only get hurt by me. I am not a nice person really... when i get in fits of rages like the ones you saw... i'm dangerous."

" Then we won't let that happen." Goku wraps his arms around Kakuei tightly in a hug.

Kakuei pulled away.

" Aw, c'mon!"

" No..."

" You can hug your own brother..."

" I can't..." Goku gave a peck to his brother on the cheek. Kakuei got tense. " Stop..." Goku was acting like a sweet little kid. " I'm not interested..."

" C'mon big brother! You know you love me!" He said in his kid voice.

" I'm not in the mood."

" Too bad."

Kakuei takes his right hand and swats his baby brother away

" Your mean."

" I told you i wasn't in the mood."

" I don't care!" Goku runs over and hops on his back.

Kakuei's eyes turn cold as did his voice. " Knock it off... i only let a very few number of people touch me, and your not one of them." Goku wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him a noogie. Kakuei once again hits his brother, He looked at him with his cold looks. " Just leave me the hell alone." Kakuei starts walking away

" No. I won't leave you alone." Goku's voice sounds serious.

" Why not!"

" Because, your my brother."

" If you touch me again without your permission you won't be my brother anymore." Goku pokes him. He's cold eyes pear at him. Goku doesn't flinch. He starts walking away. Goku comes around and punches him in the face.

" What did you do that for!"

" Wake up!"

" I am awake you idiot!"

" Open your eyes you moron!"

Kakuei growled. " My eyes are open you ding bat. Are yours baby brother?"

" Mine are fine. You don't get it. You don't get anything!"

" I get more then you know! Now drop it... we got work to do."

" Like what?"

" First we gotta get Raditz to summon the dragon... and then we gotta find a way to stop my son."

" No... you have to find a way to stop your son."

" Kakarot... I'll get dragged into it. My son thinks i'm on his side. So you can see why i said we."

" I meant its not my problem. its yours."

" I know its my problem... i made all of this MY problem! I caused this all. Toga wants Raditz... He wants his power. I should say... we wanted his power."

Hey everyone. Good chapter, right? Well I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review.

trunks and goten


	8. Chapter eight

The Brother War

Chapter Eleven

Everyone in the room was shocked. 'Are you serious?' Goku said to Kakuei telepathically.

' yes.'

" How can you be sure?" Toga asked

" There was real poison in my needle..."

" You mean... other than that evil stuff?" Goku said.

" yeah."

Goku tried to get out of his chair. " I wanna help!" Goku whined and he struggled.

" What?" Toga said

" I wanna help somehow! I know I've got Senzu beans somewhere..."

" Kakarot... it's poison... not a flesh wound." Kakuei said

" It could still help... maybe..." Goku said, sighing, " I have to do something! I can't just let you die!" Toga couldn't believe what he was hearing. It twisted his guts. " Can't we use like the sacred water or something?"

" I don't think you understand... this is poison..."

"Hey... I know... we could get Vegeta! He's the tactical genius! He might be able to help! After all... he did get King Vegeta out of Raditz all those times... even though he came back..."

Kakuei laid on his sons lap. Toga smiled even though his father was dying he smiled

" Actually, getting Vegeta might not be such a bad idea..." Raditz said.

" No its fitting..."

" What'd you mean?" Goku said.

" Father and I... we should leave together..."

" You can't leave! Neither of you!"

" Here we go again..." Raditz muttered.

" I'm fine with it." Toga said smiling

" But but... yer both my family! I won't let you die!" Toga's guts kept twisting. Goku tried to get out of his chair again. Toga grabbed his stomach. " What's it now, nephew?" Goku said.

" Its my gut... its twisted... "

" Um...Alrighty then... And, how did this happen?"

" I don't know... It's like a feeling..."

" Oh, ok, cuz, I thought it was literal..." Toga shook his head. He reached up into his pocket. " Yer not gonna take another injection, are you?" He pulled out a few injections... 10 to be exact. Goku's mouth hung open... " 10?"

" I hang on to them... But... i don't need them anymore..."

" You won't die, will you?"

" That's the way i want it."

" Why do you want to die? First Raditz wanted to die then Kakuei wanted to die and now you! What's up with that?"

" It's a family issue..."

" I never wanted to die..." Goku said.

" Alright a evil family issue. As for me... like father I suffer from the curse... I want to end that as well... I want to bury our families darkness forever." He took the injections in hand and he was about to throw them into the corner of the dungeon. " It will end with us..." Toga looked at his father in despair... but it was amazing... he still had that smile on his face. Kakuei's system was slowing down. " Father... i don't want to lose you... I can't... I won't..." Toga's energy increased greatly. His body starting pulsating...

Goku looked at his nephew. He had no idea what was going on. "Maybe he does have a heart under all that evil..." Goku muttered to himself. Toga's body continued to pulsate. His innocent look fainted. Toga's evil was in full control.. Kakuei continued to slip away because of the poison injected into him. " Kakuei!" Goku shouted, " Don't die..." There was little Goku could do... he was still paralyzed and he was still stuck in the chair. Toga's evil energy increased. " Aw, man, why do I have to be in this chair?" Toga looked at his uncle evilly. " Huh? What are you planning?" Toga picked up one of the evil injections. Toga went to inject it into Goku. Toga put the needle to Goku's skin and started to push it in, although it would only go in so far. Toga tried to put it in Goku. But Goku's body repelled the poison. It wouldn't go in him. He was too pure. His pure energy sent the needle flying. It exploded once it hit the ground.

" Toga..." Kakuei's voice came weakly

Toga looked over at his father. It made Toga's energy increase... and it became more wicked. He was more wicked then before. Goku was concerned. Toga growled. " Those fools will die!" Toga's aura flared. Kakuei laid on the ground, he was also paralyzed.

" What are you doing, Toga?" Goku asked.

" I'm going to kill them! Those fools will die!"

" Don't kill anyone!"

" They betrayed us.. They want to kill my father... I can't let that go..."

" Do you really care about your father or do you just want a reason to kill?"

" I truly care about my father... I am the only one who understands... Now if you excuse me..."

" You are not excused."

Toga's eyes glowed red. " Don't try and stop me..." Toga began to walk from the door

" Come back and get me outta here!"

Toga smiled evilly. " I don't feel like it."

" I'm your uncle! You have to do as I say!"

Toga laughed. " I don't obey anyone who is like you..."

" What? You don't obey the strong people?"

Toga lifted his hand and he waved it in a circular motion three times. The air got denser... Goku was the only one who was affected. " I only obey my father.."

" Daddy's little boy, eh?" The air got so dense Goku was having a hard time breathing. But for some reason Goku was having fun. " Don't you like my teasing?"

" I find this air better... You don't hold all the cards Kakarot."

" I know that."

Toga was walking out the door again. He smiled evilly. " Time for me to have fun."

Kakuei laid on the ground, he was also paralyzed. Toga wasn't anywhere to be seen. One of Kakuei's old servants stood at the door... with a sword. He drew closer. " Now you die... Master Kakuei..."

" Don't kill him!" Goku said.

" Ah yes... the masters baby brother... I take orders from no one.."

Kakuei was powerless to stop the old man

" I won't let you! He may be evil at times, but... he's a good person! When Toga was out of the room he told me everything..."

" Master is simply playing you... like he's done so may others. "

" No... he was telling the truth. You are the ones he's been playing. He knew Toga wouldn't like him how he was around me so he put on that evil act."

The old man laughed. " That is one of his oldest tricks."

" He's telling the truth, old man." Kakuei said weakly. Kakuei's eyes weren't cold and his voice wasn't either.

" Ah so you are still alive are we master... well I'll soon correct that..."

Kakuei was still paralyzed. " Kakarot, tell everyone I'm sorry for what I did to them..." Tears started falling from Kakuei's face, although he was grinning. " You could never know how much I regret killing all those people... I would've told them how sorry I was myself, but now its my time to go."

" Kakuei..."

" And Raditz, I think you deserve my apologies most... I'm sorry..." Kakuei said.

Raditz looked away slightly.

The old man smiled. " How touching... I knew something was wrong the moment you didn't return... and now I've been proven right...Die!"

Goku somehow broke out of his binds and wasn't paralyzed anymore. He stopped the old man. " I won't let you kill him!"

" Kakarot! Let him!" Kakuei said.

" No way..."

" Kakarot... I'm near death already!"

" I don't care! I won't let you die without a fight! I will try my best to keep you alive! You are my brother!"

" The worst in the course of history." Kakuei shook in pain... he also couched up some blood. His eyes were losing its color.

" Kakuei!" There was no answer from the nearly lifeless corps. Goku started sobbing uncontrollably. The old man seemed rather pleased with himself. Goku ran to Kakuei and shook him. Nothing happened. " C'mon Kakuei..." Goku turned ssj9 and poured evil energy into him. He knew pure energy would probably not work. Still nothing was happening. " C'mon!"

Raditz suddenly found himself free. " Kakarot... it's over..."

" What's over?" Goku said, still sobbing.

" He's gone... Kakuei is gone."

" No..." Goku slammed his fist into the floor.

" Accept it... it's over."

" Easy for you to say..."

" No it's not... I just have dealt with death more then you." Raditz looked at Goku. " Its part of life..."

Just then Toga returns. He sees his fathers limp form. All of Toga's grief pilled on at once.

" FATHER!" Toga shouted. His evil energy expanded. This worried Goku. Toga's energy was getting out of control

" Toga... please try and calm down." Goku said.

" CALM DOWN! I'LL CALM DOWN... ONCE I KILL HIM!" Toga shouted

" Toga... if you calm down it'll be better..."

" Better! BETTER! for who!"

" For you...You'll be able to think straight... If you calm down..."

" Oh i can think straight alright!" Despite all this Toga's smile remained in tacked.

" Toga, that smile is really freaking me out."

" What's wrong with it?"

" Well... you keep smiling even though your father is dead! And you seem so upset about it...Except for that smile... Its freaky!"

" Father never could explain it either... its all that remains of the real me. Or that's what father told me."

" The real you, huh? I'd like to see that..."

Toga lifted up his arm. He twisted his hand as though he was holding an apple. A sword came forth. Goku raised an eyebrow. Toga looked at the old man. " Prepare to die!" For some reason Goku didn't seem to care. Toga took his sword and with one slice he cut him down. Toga fell to his knees

" Toga?"

" Father... I'm so sorry... I was a fool... I was weak... I failed you..."

Goku walked to over and put his hand on his shoulder. " Toga... there was nothing you could do..."

" Don't give me that rubbish!"

" Its only the truth... not even I could save him..." Goku whimpered as he said the last part.

" Well I guess... its all for the best..."

" I should hope so..."

Just then they heard a groan. " Um... did you hear that?"

" Yeah I heard that..." Then another one could be heard. They looked down. Kakuei's eyes were fluttering. " Kakuei!" Kakuei slowly opened his eyes. Goku runs over to him.

" Kakarot? Raditz? Toga?"

" Your alive!" Goku pulled Kakuei up and hugged him, almost squeezing the life out of him.

" Ah... Kakarot! That hurts..."

Goku lets go. " Sorry..."

Toga's smile widened

" I never got to say this.. Toga... but I'm truly a weak fool. You are still able to smile with all the pain you have been through , with a curse and other things. Toga... I don't know how much damage has been done to my body... it's very extesive."

" They better not be un healable..." Goku said.

" Poison is un healable... that's why it's the preferred why to kill. So I'm afraid there isn't anything you can do for me."

Goku sighs. " But how did you awaken? I thought you were dead."

" Yeah i did too... Will power.. allowed me to awaken. But I am near death." The little brothers and Toga sigh. " I'm sorry about this... If I were only stronger...If only.." Kakuei found it hard to breathe. His breathing was very shallow.

" Isn't there SOME way we can help you?"

" Yeah... put me out of my misery."

" Besides that..."

" None that i can think of... Do you seriously want me to suffer?"

" No. I want you to live!"

" But we both know that isn't possible! This poison is very powerful..."

" But I don't wanna kill you..."

" If you don't i will continue to suffer!"

Goku points to Toga. " You do it! You're the evil one!"

" I don't just kill senselessly! Besides he's my father!"

" Raditz?"

" Me?" Raditz said, " I'm not evil anymore!"

Kakuei fought the paralyzing affects. He reached out and he grabbed a sword. " I'll do it myself!"

Kakuei said. He held up the sword. Goku turned away. He didn't want to see his brother die. Just then Kakuei's right lung gave out. Toga couldn't allow his father to do this. He got on top of him

" No... i won't let you! Then that means your not going anywhere!"

" I'm going to die anyway!"

" Not if I have something to say about it! You can't prevent it! Its poison!"

" I have my methods." Toga pulled out a dagger. He puts it near his arm

" What are you doing?" Goku asked.

" My blood is poison.. I'm going to use it to help my father." Toga take the dagger and cuts himself... he gets a bowl and starts bleeding into it. Once he got a good amount of blood he walked over into the kitchen. He started to rap his arm up and he went into the fridge to get a thing of wine. Everyone looked in the direction he had went in. They were wondering how this would work. Toga starting mixing various items... with the wine and blood. He came back with the concoction. He bent over. " Here father... drink this..."

Kakuei took it and drunk it. Toga was so weak... he went pale and passed out next to his father. Kakuei's strength was returning.

He saw a second old man still standing there. Kakuei's dark energy starting rising.. " You old fool..." He said coldly. Kakuei's energy started spreading out. He started to walk to the old man. " You were foolish... to think you could kill me... and you will suffer... oh I will make sure you suffer..." His voice kept getting colder. The man was so scared but Kakuei felt pleasure in his fear.

Goku was getting concerned again. " Kakuei... stop this..." Goku said.

Kakuei turned to his brother. His cold eyes went through him. " No one tries to kill me and gets away with it..."

" That's not what I'm worried about... you look so cold..."

Toga has reawakened. " That's because he is..." He said weakly.

" He wasn't before."

" Well i'm afraid his evil side has reawakened..." Toga said. Goku sighed. " I'm sorry Uncle..."

" Will he be this way forever?"

Toga was still in pain. " I'm not sure... he might..."

Kakuei turned his site back on his pray. " Its time for you to die..." He lifted his hand and his evil energy pushed everyone back. Kakuei picked up the sword that the man dropped. He started walking up to the man. " Oh i am going to enjoy this.."

" Kakuei... do you have to do this?"

" Yeah." He said with a hint of pleasure in his voice.

" Why do you take pleasure in it?" Goku said seriously.

" Because it's entertaining... seeing them cower like scared dogs... The hunters become the hunted..."

" Its not entertaining."

" To me it is... I like to see all cower before me... family or not..." Kakuei turns his evil eye to Raditz... Raditz growls. " I'll have my fun with you later little brother..." Kakuei said in a pleasing tone. " But right now... i have to kill him..." Kakuei picked up the sword. He walked up to the man. " Time for your punishment..." He cooed. He got right up against the man.

Toga looked away in discuss. Goku noticed this... " Toga... if you don't like your father's actions, don't you feel you should do something about it? I know I can't..."

" He's doing it again... I can't stand it...Besides he wouldn't stop no matter what I do.." Goku sighed. " It revolting..." Goku didn't understand. " You might want to look away... uncle."

Goku nodded and turned away. Kakuei was getting involved. He was fucking the old man. Kakuei was intense. Then Kakuei took the sword in hand " Its been fun... but I'm afraid its time to finish it." He said coldly. He laughed. He pointed the sword at the old mans heart. Then he brutally kills him. Kakuei was drenched in his blood. Kakuei starts walking toward his little brother. " Now that the old man is gone... its your turn... little brother."

Hey everyone. How was that? Not too bad I hope. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	9. Chapter nine

The Brother War

Chapter nine

A red energy started to come out of Goku and started to form next to him. Kakuei looked at his brother with fear. " What are you..." The red energy formed into Kakarot. He looked evil. Goku collapsed on the floor. Kakuei got a chill. A smirk was plastered on Kakarot's face. His hair was flowing in the air, flashing red every once in awhile.

Gohan ran to his father's side... " Daddy... come on wake up..."

" Hey, brat... I'm your father..." Kakarot said coldly.

" No... my daddy... isn't mean... he never spoke to me like that..."

" C'mon... you can trust me..." Kakarot started walking towards Gohan.

Gohan backed up. He was scared. Kakarot's red ki flared around him. " Kakarot! Leave the kid alone!" Kakuei shouted

Kakarot's head turned towards Kakuei. He laughed evilly. " I do not take orders from you, weak one." Kakarot's energy was indeed more that Kakuei's max.

Kakuei smiled. " Well done... you are indeed a member of this family... Your powers equal my own." Kakarot's hair continued to flash red. Kakuei was puzzled but did not bring it up. He smiled widened. His eyes went back to there normal evilness. The coldness grew with each passing second

Meanwhile the younger brothers were conniving in Raditz's mind

' this worries me.. this truly worries me.'

' I know!' Goku all but shouted.

' stop shouting... i don't know what we can do... the two of them are so powerful...'

' WHY?' Goku shouted again.

' Why the hell are you shouting! In any event.. Your on your own this time little brother.' Goku started bawling. He was acting like a little kid again. ' listen... I know your upset... but you have to take care of this yourself. you won't be able to help me.'

' But I can't fight anyone! Its wrong! Its horrible to hurt another being!'

' not if they are bad people.'

' I can't do it!'

' if you don't stop them... everyone you care about will die.'

' This is what I mean... no anger is rising... only sadness... I can't fight anymore! That thing that came out of my body is all of my anger! All of the evil that ever existed in me!'

' That's dangerous... with the combo of our family blood... oh boy...'

' I can't fight like this... my emotions will only make it worse...'

' oh boy... were all in trouble...' Raditz felt weak even his mind body was giving out. He crashed down to the ground

' R- Raditz?'

' I hate it when he takes advantage of his abilities... he totally paralyzed me... Only Kakuei can fix this...'

' But I think he's turned bad again...' Goku let out a deep sigh.

' Not entirely... he's compensation for you... he didn't suspect you would do that...' Raditz's breathing became more and more shallow

' Raditz... you'll be ok, right?" Tears started flowing from Goku's eyes. He couldn't hold back any emotion.

' once you defeat the two of them... and get Kakuei to undo what he did... then yes...' Everything was slowing down. All those motions that keep the body running were slowing down. ' everyone's lives are in your hands...'

' I will save them!' Goku exited Raditz's mind and went to his own body. Raditz passed out with those words...

Goku shot up off the ground. Kakuei and Kakarot looked at Goku " Well look who joined us..." Goku's energy was pure white. It flared.

" Daddy!" Gohan cheered

" Let me handle this, brother." Kakarot said.

" Be my guest... I had fun with the other one."

Kakarot's hair turned complete red and was glowing. It was in its normal state but the points were slightly turned up. His skin had a red tint to it. " I am an evil Saiyan Goku... pure evil...Your power cannot rival mine!"

" My power can and will surpass yours!" Goku shouted.

" I doubt that..." Kakuei floated in the air comfortably. Goku's aura turned bright blue. His hair also flashed blue. " Like i said... you can't surpass me..."

" I am a pure Saiyan! I will surpass you!" Goku shouted. His hair glowed blue and remained its normal style. His skin had a tint of blue to it. " I am pure as water..."

"...and I am as evil as a burning flame!" Kakarot said.

Goku's power was in fact equal to Kakarot's. Kakuei looked on in amazement. " This shall be interesting... Now this is the kind of battle I like seeing! Give me a good fight!" Kakuei said

" Of coarse, dear brother." Kakarot said.

Kakarot's and Goku's ki's flared against one another and clashed together created an ultimate balanced ki. Kakuei could sense it. It was raw power.

" Let's get this started." Goku said.

" As you wish." Kakarot said.

The battle was extreme. Their ki's clashed violently. They were both taking immense hits as the battle raged on. Some how during the battle Luki went unnoticed, taking a sword up to where Kakuei was floating. She grabbed his hair and held the sword to his neck. Kakarot and Goku didn't notice and kept on fighting.

" Your not holding all the cards no are you..." Luki said

" Your clever... but if you kill me... your dear husband dies with me..." Kakuei said

Goku noticed and stopped fighting. " Luki! Kakuei is the only one that can allow Raditz to move a-" Goku said but was stopped by a punch by Kakarot.

" Well he won't be moving anytime so... not as long as I'm here." Kakarot said

Kakuei laughed. " So what will you do... Raditz's life is in my hands." Luki kept the sword pressed again his neck. Kakuei wasn't really nervous about it. But Goku was...

" L- Luki... please..." Goku said.

" Don't worry i won't kill him yet... Not until Raditz get back on his feet."

" I can assure my dear... he won't be getting back to his feet anytime soon.." Kakuei sneered, " I'll make sure of that!"

Luki pulled back on his hair. " Listen... you better do it our I'll make your death slow and painful!"

Meanwhile Goku and Kakarot continued there fight. " You don't stand a chance against me..." Kakarot said

" I stand more of a chance than you think!" Goku said, a punch contacting Kakarot in the face.

" It will take more then that pansy little punch to take me down!"

" I have more!"

" Bring it on... I want to make the death of the goodlings great!"

Goku kneed him in the gut the elbowed him down to the ground. Kakarot growled. He spat out some blood... which made him angrier. He looked at Goku. Goku sent a Kamehameha towards Kakarot. The attack was huge. Kakarot couldn't react in time. It was a direct hit. Kakarot's limp body laid on the ground. Goku was panting slightly. Goku looked up to see Luki still holding the sword at Kakuei's neck. " Kakuei! Release Raditz!" Goku shouted.

" I'm in no possition to do anything..."

Goku's eyes narrowed. " Just free him!"

" Once you get this harpy off me... i'd be glad to release him..."

Goku went to Kakuei, ready for anything. " Let go, Luki." Luki let go of his hair. " Thank you... now... to business." Kakuei walked up to his little brother. He cracked his fingers. He knelt down. He rolled Raditz over slightly.. and Kakuei hit several points on his spine. Kakuei stood up again. He looked over at Goku

He smiled

" Is he...?" Goku said.

" He's fine. i relased him."

Goku went to Raditz. He shook him. "Raditz?"

Raditz moaned. He opened his eyes. " Kakarot?"

" Goku... not Kakarot... he's dead." Goku said, " I think..."

" Your still Kakarot to me."

" Call me Goku already."

" Not a chance."

" Vegeta does when yer not around..."

Raditz smiles. " I knew something was up. But I still call my brother by his proper name."

" He has shifty eyes when he talks to me... its like he's looking for someone..."

" Yeah me..."

" But Goku is also my proper name..."

" Not to Saiyans... To humans yes... but not to Saiyans."

" Daddy!" Regeta cheered

Regeta and Gohan ran over to their fathers. " Hey!" Gohan said happily.

" What's up?" Goku said, patting Gohan on the head.

" Hey kiddo."

" So are you and Uncle Raditz going to be ok now?" Gohan asked

" Yep... I think so." Goku said.

" Once i get my strength back.. yeah... i'll be fine too.. kid."

" Well i'm glad..." Kakuei said

The boys got defensive. " Leave our dad's alone!" Regeta said.

" I'm not going to harm them." Kakuei looked like his old good self again

" You better not..." Regeta said.

" Now why would I want to hurt my little brothers uh..."

" You paralyzed my daddy last time!" Regeta yelled.

" That wasn't me. It was the dark curse."

" Still..." Regeta said, lowering his defenses.

" Hey... these two might be pains... but i love them." Kakuei said

" You calling us pains?" Goku said.

" You heard me. Hey I'm being nice."

" Yeah... well... I think we're all pains when it comes down to it." Goku laughed.

" Hey... pain... do you mind giving me a hand here... my body is rather numb." Raditz said

" Sure, fellow pain!" Goku said, lifting his brother up and putting Raditz's arm around his shoulder.

" Thanks.."

Hey everyone. How was that? Good I hope. I'm going good…. Three chapters in one day. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	10. Chapter ten

The Brother War

Chapter Ten

Just then they felt a strong energy far off in the galaxy. " What's that?" Goku said.

Kakuei looked up. " Toga."

" His power is that great?"

" Yes it is... Equal to my own."

" I see..."

"He must be having a fit. Shall we have a look?"

" Um... if you want."

" Alright boys lets go." Kakuei grabbed on to his brother. the instant transmission to the planet.

Toga was blowing his steam at a warrior. " You fool! Where is my father?"

" So this is my nephew..." Goku muttered.

" He should have been back a while ago!" Toga shouted in outrage... sending his energy outward

" Think I should announce us?" Goku asked his brothers.

" No... Toga doesn't take fondly to unannounced guests... just stay here." Kakuei said

" Alright..."

Toga was outraged. " My father... he's the strongest person i know! No one could have defeated him! NO ONE! Fool... did you get any reports from him?" Goku absently floated backwards on his back. " Did you hear me old man! Did you get any reports from my father!"

" I- I..." The man said.

" Spit it out!"

" I didn't..." The man said.

Toga growled. " Damn it... i knew i should have gone with my father! This must have been the work of my uncle! Raditz is going to pay for this!" He shouted... his power was once again spreading outward

" Kakuei... aren't you going to stop him?" Goku said, standing up straight.

" There's no point... as I am now... he'd shot me down..."

Goku sighed.

The floor cracked under Toga's feet.

" Young master..." Toga glared at the man.

" I hate it when people speak without permission!" Toga's eyes glowed and with his energy alone sent the man flying

" So we're just gonna sit here and do nothing?"

" He is the master here... while I am away. He's not doing any harm."

Toga looks out the window. " Father... why haven't you returned to me?"

Goku elbows Kakuei. " I think he misses you..."

" He does... but not the me you know now."

" Oh..."

Toga's energy increases. " Uh! Raditz is going to pay dearly for this!" He shouted, " Hey old man! Get me my medicine!"

" R- right away sir!" the man ran to the other room to grab it. He returned shortly with it. He handed it to Toga.

" That was quick... fastest time yet..." Toga takes it from him and injects it into his arm. " Ah, much better."

Goku looks at Kakuei. " What was that?"

" Its that poison I told you about.."

" Oh... well if he needs it... can't we just cut the supply?"

" No... we cant. It would kill Toga. Once you start taking it as long as the two of us have you become dependent on it."

" Young master... you've been taking it much more lately..."

" Its my health... i will do with it as i please...Once I accomplish what my father wanted I'm no longer needed." Toga's vision soon began to blur. He passed out on the floor. All of his servants ran to his aid. Kakuei showed no interest. One of his servants placed him on his lap. " Young master... wake up..."

Kakuei showed no concern on his face

" I see you don't like yer son?" Goku said.

" I never said that. I care about him... very much so..."

" You don't look it..."

" He's doing this to himself.. He's pushing it too far."

Toga slowly opened his eyes. He saw the old man. " Get off me!" He got to his feet.

" Young master..."

" You know you have no right to touch me you low class baka!" He hit the old man

" I- I'm sorry, master." The old man said.

" The only one who is allowed is my father. Now then..." Toga paused for a moment. " Hey I didn't pick up on that before... the scent of blood." Toga looked in Goku's direction. Goku froze. He had some cuts on him that had bled. Toga's energy increased. " Who ever you are... come out!"

Goku turned to Kakuei. " Kakuei... what should I do?" Goku said.

" Stay here... I'll handle it." Kakuei took off his glasses and his eyes turned dark as before... when Goku first meet him. His voice was just as cold as it was then too

" You do that at will?"

" I can... Yes... I can become evil when I choose."

" I said come out!"Toga shouted.

" Stay here..." Kakuei said

" Right..." Goku said.

Kakuei stood up. " Greetings my son."

Toga's eyes brightened. " Father!" He embraced him. " I'm glad you have returned to me."

" Master... welcome home." The men said

" So how did it go?"

" It was harder then i thought it would be... I had to take them both down... Kakarot and Raditz. What fools they are..." Kakuei said coldly. Goku notice he was laying it on thick

" What a shame father..." For some reason Goku was excited to meet Toga, evil or not. He had a smile on his face. " So father... what did you bring me?" He was an exited child. He was much older then both Regeta and Gohan

Kakuei called his guard over and whispered ' over from where I came from... Raditz and Kakarot.. are there... get them.'

The guards nodded

" You'll see soon enough."

The guards came around and spotted Goku and Raditz. Goku saw them. " Raditz! Guards!" For some reason... neither brother could react to them. "Kakuei! What's going on?" The guards brought them to Kakuei. He smiled evilly.

" What's going on? You ask... I'll tell you what's going on... You fell right into my trap.."

" WHAT!"

" You heard me... i trapped you."

" YOU LITTLE DOUBLE-CROSSING-I TRUSTED YOU! YOU WERE GOOD!"

One of the guards hit Goku. " Be respectful to master Kakuei."

Goku powered up to pure Saiyan again and sent the guards flying but that was all he could do... His body was a bit numb. " What did you do to my body? I'm losing my power..."

" I paralyzed you."

" So all this time... even when you were good... you were tricking me?" Kakuei smiled. " I... I trusted you... I even refused to hate you..."

" So this is uncle Kakarot..." Toga said

" How dare you!" Goku's eyes filled with rage.

Toga smiled. " What ever you did... it worked."

" You put on this whole scientist act just to trick me!"

" Scientist act?" Toga asked.

" No... I'm a real scientist... that wasn't a trick."

" Father liked you like that... and so did I... because you were such a good person and you felt regret for turning your son evil and wrecking havoc on the universe..."

" I never would have thought i would have heard those words." Toga said

" Even though my wife didn't believe it...Maybe I shouldn't have either! It was all a lie...Wasn't it! And I suppose when you cried because you hurt Raditz was a lie too!" Kakuei's outward appearance sure made it look that way. But Kakuei's heart was another story. " You really are an evil mon-" Goku started.

" NO!" Raditz shouted, " Remember last time your wife said that?"

Goku sighed. " I just..." Kakuei's body seem to be flinching. " I just can't believe Kakuei would do this to me..." Goku started crying.

Toga looked at his father. " Father! What's wrong.. You haven't had your meds for a while have you?" He turns to his servants. " Gets my fathers injection! Quickly."

" He doesn't need that! NO!" Goku yelled, " Don't do it Kakuei... you said it yourself... you never wanted to be evil..." Goku pleaded

" Do as I say!" Toga shouted.

Kakuei grabbed his stomach..Toga turned to the old man. He had his fathers meds in his hand. Toga took it from him

" Kakuei... please... I still trust you..."

Toga looked at his uncle. " Father was right... you are a fool."

" Toga... do you actually believe your father is like this? I still believe he is good..."

" My father has never been good..I prefer to keep it that way."

" Never? Kakuei... please prove him wrong... I know you don't want to do this..."

Kakuei laughed evilly weakly.

" Hang in there dad... I got it right here..."

" Kakuei... even if you do take this... I will always consider you my brother... I will always be your friend..." Goku said sadly, almost in a whisper.

Toga injected the poison into his father. Goku bit his lip. " Thank you Toga. As for you two... It's time... Guards... take them to the rooms... make sure they are secure..."

" Yes master..." The guards picked up Goku and Raditz. They take them to the dungeons...there are two chairs... with holding straps. They put them in these chairs..

" You may leave." Toga said

" Yes young master."

Toga looks at his uncles. Goku just gives him a glare. Toga smiled at him. " Well now we have this quality time... lets enjoy it."

" What are you gonna do?" Goku said.

" Father and I are going to make you like us."

" You won't make me evil..."

" Oh is that a fact!"

" In fact it is. There isn't anything you can do about it. your powerless to stop me.." Pain shot through Toga's body worse then last time. Toga tried not to show his pain. Goku could see it.

" Hey Toga... what's wrong? In pain?" Goku said.

" Why would you care?"

" Because I'm your uncle. I'm family."

He fell to his knees. " No... don't give out on me..." Toga continued to fight his pain but it only got worse

" Toga?"

" What?" He said. He took heavy breaths

"Are you alright?" There was concern in Goku's voice.

" No I'm not alright..."

" What's wrong?"

" By body is quitting on me." Toga goes into his pocket and pulls out another meds thing

" That won't keep you alive forever..."

" I don't need it too.."

" Yes you do... your body depends on it... Kakuei said it himself when I suggested we could just cut off your supply to make you better."

" Are you trying to kill me! I only need it long enough... to see you change...After that I'm not needed."

Toga lifts his arm and he injects it. Goku sighed. " I only need it till then."

" Listen... everyone is needed..."

" Not me..."

" That's what Kakuei thought too I'm sure... but... everyone has a purpose... and mine happens to be protecting..."

" You won't protecting anything."

" I have been for years and I will continue."

" Not when we are finished with you."

Just then the door opens and Kakuei comes forth. " I'll take it from here Toga."

" Let me, father..." Toga said, taking out a needle.

" Not let."

" I have some issues to resolve first... I will call you back when you're needed."

" Oh, alright." Toga said. He walked out.

Kakuei turns to his brothers. " About earlier... Its not what it seems..."

" What do you mean?"

" I'm playing...I'm not trying to hurt you..."

" How can I be sure?"

" The only reason why I'm going it is because they trust me... I am there master. Toga seemed hurt... right?"

" Yes."

" My doing... I did that to him."

" Why?"

" I'm helping him."

" Helping him?"

" Yes... I'm getting him of that med.."

Just then his hand started twitching. " Kakuei? What's up with yer hand?"

" It's the poison... it's taking affect..."

Toga came in. "Are you done yet, father? I wanna make him like us..."

Kakuei's body was shaking

" Father, are you alright?"

" Something's wrong..."

" Like what?"

" I think someone tried to assassinate me..."

Hey everyone. How's that? I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	11. Chapter eleven

The Brother War

Chapter Eleven

Everyone in the room was shocked. 'Are you serious?' Goku said to Kakuei telepathically.

' yes.'

" How can you be sure?" Toga asked

" There was real poison in my needle..."

" You mean... other than that evil stuff?" Goku said.

" yeah."

Goku tried to get out of his chair. " I wanna help!" Goku whined and he struggled.

" What?" Toga said

" I wanna help somehow! I know I've got Senzu beans somewhere..."

" Kakarot... it's poison... not a flesh wound." Kakuei said

" It could still help... maybe..." Goku said, sighing, " I have to do something! I can't just let you die!" Toga couldn't believe what he was hearing. It twisted his guts. " Can't we use like the sacred water or something?"

" I don't think you understand... this is poison..."

"Hey... I know... we could get Vegeta! He's the tactical genius! He might be able to help! After all... he did get King Vegeta out of Raditz all those times... even though he came back..."

Kakuei laid on his sons lap. Toga smiled even though his father was dying he smiled

" Actually, getting Vegeta might not be such a bad idea..." Raditz said.

" No its fitting..."

" What'd you mean?" Goku said.

" Father and I... we should leave together..."

" You can't leave! Neither of you!"

" Here we go again..." Raditz muttered.

" I'm fine with it." Toga said smiling

" But but... yer both my family! I won't let you die!" Toga's guts kept twisting. Goku tried to get out of his chair again. Toga grabbed his stomach. " What's it now, nephew?" Goku said.

" Its my gut... its twisted... "

" Um...Alrighty then... And, how did this happen?"

" I don't know... It's like a feeling..."

" Oh, ok, cuz, I thought it was literal..." Toga shook his head. He reached up into his pocket. " Yer not gonna take another injection, are you?" He pulled out a few injections... 10 to be exact. Goku's mouth hung open... " 10?"

" I hang on to them... But... i don't need them anymore..."

" You won't die, will you?"

" That's the way i want it."

" Why do you want to die? First Raditz wanted to die then Kakuei wanted to die and now you! What's up with that?"

" It's a family issue..."

" I never wanted to die..." Goku said.

" Alright a evil family issue. As for me... like father I suffer from the curse... I want to end that as well... I want to bury our families darkness forever." He took the injections in hand and he was about to throw them into the corner of the dungeon. " It will end with us..." Toga looked at his father in despair... but it was amazing... he still had that smile on his face. Kakuei's system was slowing down. " Father... i don't want to lose you... I can't... I won't..." Toga's energy increased greatly. His body starting pulsating...

Goku looked at his nephew. He had no idea what was going on. "Maybe he does have a heart under all that evil..." Goku muttered to himself. Toga's body continued to pulsate. His innocent look fainted. Toga's evil was in full control.. Kakuei continued to slip away because of the poison injected into him. " Kakuei!" Goku shouted, " Don't die..." There was little Goku could do... he was still paralyzed and he was still stuck in the chair. Toga's evil energy increased. " Aw, man, why do I have to be in this chair?" Toga looked at his uncle evilly. " Huh? What are you planning?" Toga picked up one of the evil injections. Toga went to inject it into Goku. Toga put the needle to Goku's skin and started to push it in, although it would only go in so far. Toga tried to put it in Goku. But Goku's body repelled the poison. It wouldn't go in him. He was too pure. His pure energy sent the needle flying. It exploded once it hit the ground.

" Toga..." Kakuei's voice came weakly

Toga looked over at his father. It made Toga's energy increase... and it became more wicked. He was more wicked then before. Goku was concerned. Toga growled. " Those fools will die!" Toga's aura flared. Kakuei laid on the ground, he was also paralyzed.

" What are you doing, Toga?" Goku asked.

" I'm going to kill them! Those fools will die!"

" Don't kill anyone!"

" They betrayed us.. They want to kill my father... I can't let that go..."

" Do you really care about your father or do you just want a reason to kill?"

" I truly care about my father... I am the only one who understands... Now if you excuse me..."

" You are not excused."

Toga's eyes glowed red. " Don't try and stop me..." Toga began to walk from the door

" Come back and get me outta here!"

Toga smiled evilly. " I don't feel like it."

" I'm your uncle! You have to do as I say!"

Toga laughed. " I don't obey anyone who is like you..."

" What? You don't obey the strong people?"

Toga lifted his hand and he waved it in a circular motion three times. The air got denser... Goku was the only one who was affected. " I only obey my father.."

" Daddy's little boy, eh?" The air got so dense Goku was having a hard time breathing. But for some reason Goku was having fun. " Don't you like my teasing?"

" I find this air better... You don't hold all the cards Kakarot."

" I know that."

Toga was walking out the door again. He smiled evilly. " Time for me to have fun."

Kakuei laid on the ground, he was also paralyzed. Toga wasn't anywhere to be seen. One of Kakuei's old servants stood at the door... with a sword. He drew closer. " Now you die... Master Kakuei..."

" Don't kill him!" Goku said.

" Ah yes... the masters baby brother... I take orders from no one.."

Kakuei was powerless to stop the old man

" I won't let you! He may be evil at times, but... he's a good person! When Toga was out of the room he told me everything..."

" Master is simply playing you... like he's done so may others. "

" No... he was telling the truth. You are the ones he's been playing. He knew Toga wouldn't like him how he was around me so he put on that evil act."

The old man laughed. " That is one of his oldest tricks."

" He's telling the truth, old man." Kakuei said weakly. Kakuei's eyes weren't cold and his voice wasn't either.

" Ah so you are still alive are we master... well I'll soon correct that..."

Kakuei was still paralyzed. " Kakarot, tell everyone I'm sorry for what I did to them..." Tears started falling from Kakuei's face, although he was grinning. " You could never know how much I regret killing all those people... I would've told them how sorry I was myself, but now its my time to go."

" Kakuei..."

" And Raditz, I think you deserve my apologies most... I'm sorry..." Kakuei said.

Raditz looked away slightly.

The old man smiled. " How touching... I knew something was wrong the moment you didn't return... and now I've been proven right...Die!"

Goku somehow broke out of his binds and wasn't paralyzed anymore. He stopped the old man. " I won't let you kill him!"

" Kakarot! Let him!" Kakuei said.

" No way..."

" Kakarot... I'm near death already!"

" I don't care! I won't let you die without a fight! I will try my best to keep you alive! You are my brother!"

" The worst in the course of history." Kakuei shook in pain... he also couched up some blood. His eyes were losing its color.

" Kakuei!" There was no answer from the nearly lifeless corps. Goku started sobbing uncontrollably. The old man seemed rather pleased with himself. Goku ran to Kakuei and shook him. Nothing happened. " C'mon Kakuei..." Goku turned ssj9 and poured evil energy into him. He knew pure energy would probably not work. Still nothing was happening. " C'mon!"

Raditz suddenly found himself free. " Kakarot... it's over..."

" What's over?" Goku said, still sobbing.

" He's gone... Kakuei is gone."

" No..." Goku slammed his fist into the floor.

" Accept it... it's over."

" Easy for you to say..."

" No it's not... I just have dealt with death more then you." Raditz looked at Goku. " Its part of life..."

Just then Toga returns. He sees his fathers limp form. All of Toga's grief pilled on at once.

" FATHER!" Toga shouted. His evil energy expanded. This worried Goku. Toga's energy was getting out of control

" Toga... please try and calm down." Goku said.

" CALM DOWN! I'LL CALM DOWN... ONCE I KILL HIM!" Toga shouted

" Toga... if you calm down it'll be better..."

" Better! BETTER! for who!"

" For you...You'll be able to think straight... If you calm down..."

" Oh i can think straight alright!" Despite all this Toga's smile remained in tacked.

" Toga, that smile is really freaking me out."

" What's wrong with it?"

" Well... you keep smiling even though your father is dead! And you seem so upset about it...Except for that smile... Its freaky!"

" Father never could explain it either... its all that remains of the real me. Or that's what father told me."

" The real you, huh? I'd like to see that..."

Toga lifted up his arm. He twisted his hand as though he was holding an apple. A sword came forth. Goku raised an eyebrow. Toga looked at the old man. " Prepare to die!" For some reason Goku didn't seem to care. Toga took his sword and with one slice he cut him down. Toga fell to his knees

" Toga?"

" Father... I'm so sorry... I was a fool... I was weak... I failed you..."

Goku walked to over and put his hand on his shoulder. " Toga... there was nothing you could do..."

" Don't give me that rubbish!"

" Its only the truth... not even I could save him..." Goku whimpered as he said the last part.

" Well I guess... its all for the best..."

" I should hope so..."

Just then they heard a groan. " Um... did you hear that?"

" Yeah I heard that..." Then another one could be heard. They looked down. Kakuei's eyes were fluttering. " Kakuei!" Kakuei slowly opened his eyes. Goku runs over to him.

" Kakarot? Raditz? Toga?"

" Your alive!" Goku pulled Kakuei up and hugged him, almost squeezing the life out of him.

" Ah... Kakarot! That hurts..."

Goku lets go. " Sorry..."

Toga's smile widened

" I never got to say this.. Toga... but I'm truly a weak fool. You are still able to smile with all the pain you have been through , with a curse and other things. Toga... I don't know how much damage has been done to my body... it's very extesive."

" They better not be un healable..." Goku said.

" Poison is un healable... that's why it's the preferred why to kill. So I'm afraid there isn't anything you can do for me."

Goku sighs. " But how did you awaken? I thought you were dead."

" Yeah i did too... Will power.. allowed me to awaken. But I am near death." The little brothers and Toga sigh. " I'm sorry about this... If I were only stronger...If only.." Kakuei found it hard to breathe. His breathing was very shallow.

" Isn't there SOME way we can help you?"

" Yeah... put me out of my misery."

" Besides that..."

" None that i can think of... Do you seriously want me to suffer?"

" No. I want you to live!"

" But we both know that isn't possible! This poison is very powerful..."

" But I don't wanna kill you..."

" If you don't i will continue to suffer!"

Goku points to Toga. " You do it! You're the evil one!"

" I don't just kill senselessly! Besides he's my father!"

" Raditz?"

" Me?" Raditz said, " I'm not evil anymore!"

Kakuei fought the paralyzing affects. He reached out and he grabbed a sword. " I'll do it myself!"

Kakuei said. He held up the sword. Goku turned away. He didn't want to see his brother die. Just then Kakuei's right lung gave out. Toga couldn't allow his father to do this. He got on top of him

" No... i won't let you! Then that means your not going anywhere!"

" I'm going to die anyway!"

" Not if I have something to say about it! You can't prevent it! Its poison!"

" I have my methods." Toga pulled out a dagger. He puts it near his arm

" What are you doing?" Goku asked.

" My blood is poison.. I'm going to use it to help my father." Toga take the dagger and cuts himself... he gets a bowl and starts bleeding into it. Once he got a good amount of blood he walked over into the kitchen. He started to rap his arm up and he went into the fridge to get a thing of wine. Everyone looked in the direction he had went in. They were wondering how this would work. Toga starting mixing various items... with the wine and blood. He came back with the concoction. He bent over. " Here father... drink this..."

Kakuei took it and drunk it. Toga was so weak... he went pale and passed out next to his father. Kakuei's strength was returning.

He saw a second old man still standing there. Kakuei's dark energy starting rising.. " You old fool..." He said coldly. Kakuei's energy started spreading out. He started to walk to the old man. " You were foolish... to think you could kill me... and you will suffer... oh I will make sure you suffer..." His voice kept getting colder. The man was so scared but Kakuei felt pleasure in his fear.

Goku was getting concerned again. " Kakuei... stop this..." Goku said.

Kakuei turned to his brother. His cold eyes went through him. " No one tries to kill me and gets away with it..."

" That's not what I'm worried about... you look so cold..."

Toga has reawakened. " That's because he is..." He said weakly.

" He wasn't before."

" Well i'm afraid his evil side has reawakened..." Toga said. Goku sighed. " I'm sorry Uncle..."

" Will he be this way forever?"

Toga was still in pain. " I'm not sure... he might..."

Kakuei turned his site back on his pray. " Its time for you to die..." He lifted his hand and his evil energy pushed everyone back. Kakuei picked up the sword that the man dropped. He started walking up to the man. " Oh i am going to enjoy this.."

" Kakuei... do you have to do this?"

" Yeah." He said with a hint of pleasure in his voice.

" Why do you take pleasure in it?" Goku said seriously.

" Because it's entertaining... seeing them cower like scared dogs... The hunters become the hunted..."

" Its not entertaining."

" To me it is... I like to see all cower before me... family or not..." Kakuei turns his evil eye to Raditz... Raditz growls. " I'll have my fun with you later little brother..." Kakuei said in a pleasing tone. " But right now... i have to kill him..." Kakuei picked up the sword. He walked up to the man. " Time for your punishment..." He cooed. He got right up against the man.

Toga looked away in discuss. Goku noticed this... " Toga... if you don't like your father's actions, don't you feel you should do something about it? I know I can't..."

" He's doing it again... I can't stand it...Besides he wouldn't stop no matter what I do.." Goku sighed. " It revolting..." Goku didn't understand. " You might want to look away... uncle."

Goku nodded and turned away. Kakuei was getting involved. He was fucking the old man. Kakuei was intense. Then Kakuei took the sword in hand " Its been fun... but I'm afraid its time to finish it." He said coldly. He laughed. He pointed the sword at the old mans heart. Then he brutally kills him. Kakuei was drenched in his blood. Kakuei starts walking toward his little brother. " Now that the old man is gone... its your turn... little brother."

Hey everyone. How was that? Not too bad I hope. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	12. Chapter twelve

The Brother War

Chapter Twelve

Kakuei was nearly at his brothers... " This will be exciting..." He was standing over his little brother. Raditz growled. " Now then... time for your lesson.." Kakuei got on top of him... sword is on the ground He was getting intense. He enjoyed Fucking Raditz the most. Goku couldn't stand it. Kakuei was starting to kiss his little brother. Raditz tried to get him off of him but Kakuei was too strong. Goku winced.

' Uncle Kakarot... don't just stand there...' Toga shouted into his mind

' I know!' Goku instant transmissioned near Kakuei and kicked him off.

Kakuei slowly got up on his feet. " Why you little brat! How dare you interrupt my fun.."

" Too bad... I won't let this go on..."

" Well if you like it or not... you can't stop it!"

" I will!"

" Why? Why do you insist on standing in my way..."

" Because it's my job."

" To stop me from having fun with my brother..."

" It's not fun to him..." ' I don't think...' Goku thought.

" Oh really.. he enjoyed it when we were younger. He begged me to do it..." Kakuei started walking over to Raditz again. Goku got in front of him. Kakuei's rage exploded. He hit Goku so hard it sent him to the wall. Toga watched in horror. Kakuei walked toward his baby brother again

" Uncle Kakarot!" Toga shouted. Toga got in between the two of them. " Father... I won't stand it anymore!"

" Get out of my way brat!" Kakuei shouted.

" I won't let you hurt him... If you must take advantage of anyone... take advantage of me.." Toga said in a serious tone.

Goku looked at his nephew. " Toga... are you sure?" Goku said.

" I won't let him hurt you or Uncle Raditz... If anyone will suffer because of father's habits it will be me.. I haven't been more sure in my life..."

Kakuei picked his son up by his shirt. He started dangling him in the air. " Well it looks I will have to teach you where your place is you ungrateful brat!" Kakuei shouted. Kakuei started tightening his grip on his son

" Toga..." Goku its behind Kakuei and pulled him back, causing him to let go of Toga.

Toga caught his breath. " Uncle Kakarot... I said I'd do it..."

" I don't care..." Goku lifted Kakuei off the ground and leaned back forcefully, making Kakuei hit his head on the floor. Kakuei looked at his baby brother with nothing but hate in his eyes

" Please... Uncle..." The teen pleased. " I've never thought of anyone but myself... its time i took responsibility for those actions... I won't let father harm you... you were the first person to ever show concern for me... just leave... I'll manage..."

" But Toga..."

" But what?"

" I can't let you do this alone."

" I have no ill regrets... I know I'm the right thing... Please... let me do this alone... you wouldn't like what I have to do anyway..."

" Just... be careful."

Toga smiled at his uncle. " I'll be careful... don't you worry about that." Goku hesitantly instant transmission out. Raditz follows him.

Toga and Kakuei look at each other. " So you... are ready brat... time for me to have my way with you."

" Yeah father... I'm ready... go ahead and fuck me if that makes you happy..."

Meanwhile... Goku and Raditz arrived back on with the others. Vegeta and others notice him.. and the inquiry began. " Kakarot... what the hell is going on?" Vegeta asked

Goku sighed. " To make a long story short, we met Toga, he paralyzed us, Kakuei got poisoned, then Toga healed him, then Kakuei went all evil on us, and now Toga is dealing with him. By himself."

" Kakarot... your missing the point..." Raditz said.

" He's doing it in an unpleasant way for a boy his age..."

" Yeah... I know..." Goku said sadly.

" You knew! And you let him... do you know what kind of scars that will leave?"

" I know I know! I know I shouldn't have left, even if Toga really wanted me too... but I did..." Goku looked down shamefully.

" Go back to him... why kind of Uncle are you!"

Everyone just stared at the fighting brothers.

" Alright… alright!" Goku its back.

" Raditz, your his uncle too..." Vegeta said.

" Yeah I know that.. Alright I'll go too... Kakarot is going to need the support... after he sees this!" Raditz instant transmissions too.

Toga's boy was on the ground of the dungeon. It was all bloody... and messed up. He didn't seem to have any life in him left. Just then Goku and Raditz barged in. Kakuei was no where to be seen. " No! Toga!" Goku shouted, he ran over to Toga.

" I don't believe it... Kakuei took it too far..." Raditz said

" I could have prevented this... no!" Goku started pounding his fists into the ground while tears started forming in his eyes.

" Kakarot... Kakuei would have done the same to you..."

" I don't care! It's better to try than to stand back and do nothing!" He yelled.

" Do you blame either one of them? Or hate?"

" No... I couldn't..."

" Understandable i guess..." Raditz's own rage was increasing.

Goku looked down at his nephew, he felt so much regret on not being there, to protect him from his own father. Raditz was also having a hard time dealing with it... but he seemed to show it more then his brother.

And this concerned his brother. He had already lost one brother to his madness... he didn't want to lose his second one. Goku stood up and went near Raditz. Goku tried to get closer to him. He wanted to try to get him to calm down. Goku tried to calm his brother down. His energy was sky rocketing. " Raditz... please don't get out of control..."

" Kakarot... how can you be so calm?"

" I'm not... inside I'm screaming my head off and pulling my hair out."

Raditz let out an amused laugh. " Well we better take care of the boy..."

" Yeah..." Toga's life force was slowly disappearing. " You think a Senzu bean will work?"

" For something like this yeah."

Goku smiled and took out a small bag. He pulled out a Senzu bean. Goku went over to Toga and slipped it in his mouth. Toga groans. A smile appear on the uncle's faces. Toga slowly opens his eyes. " Uncle Kakarot?"

" Toga!"

" You came back for me..."

" Of coarse!"

" But why? Why did you do it?"

" Because your my nephew! It's my job to take care of family! Besides, I couldn't just leave you here!"

" But I'm not a good nephew... I would have killed you and Uncle Raditz... I would have... and yet you came back..."

" I don't care about that... good or bad your still family that I love."

" But what are we going to do about my father?"

" I'm not sure..."

" I heard you had a son..."

" Yes, I do."

" I'd like to meet him..."

" Well, alright. I'll go get him..."

" You want to bring him here..."

" Or... you can come with me to the others and meet him... Whichever."

" You mean it! I'll be right along... i just gotta get a few things.."

" Ok."

Toga ran out of the room.. He goes into his room and gets some more of his injections. He has an evil smile on his face. ' this is going to be easier then taking candy from a baby.' He ran back out of the room and back to his uncles. " Alright I'm ready!" He has his own glasses on

"Alrighty then..."

" Kakarot... I don't have a good feeling about this..." Raditz said.

" Aw, c'mon... it'll be alright."

" I think your too caring for your own good." Raditz said.

Toga looked at his uncle Raditz. " Why are you worried?"

Raditz grunted. " I still just don't trust you as much as Kakarot does..."

" I guess that's understand able..." He looks back to Goku. " Can we go?" Toga seemed very excited

" Sure." Goku instant transmissioned. Raditz followed. Then they all arrived on Earth

Vegeta and the others saw him. Vegeta growled. " Isn't that son of Kakuei !"

" Yep." Goku said.

" Why would you bring him here, Goku!" Chichi yelled.

Toga looked at them. " I guess you two hate me don't you."

" I think I speak for all of us when we say we do!" Chichi said.

" Now, Chi..." Goku said

" Don't you 'now Chi' me!"

Toga looked down and sighed

" He just wants to see Gohan..." Goku said.

" You're no different." He muttered.

" SEE GOHAN!" Chichi was outraged.

Gohan was behind his mom covering his ears.

" She's no different..." Toga muttered again

Goku hear his nephew. " She'll come around..."

" Like hell I will!"

" But she's no different... she's like everyone else..."

" They're only skeptical..."

" But like my mother... she hated me... and now them. They are all the same.. I'm well hated... no one likes me... first my mother... and now..."

" I like you!"

" Yeah I know that.. but your the only one... Besides my father." Toga turns to Chi-chi. " I just came here to meet my cousin miss..."

Regeta looked at Toga. And he stepped forward. Gohan did likely...but their mothers tried to stop them/ " Gohan..." Chichi said, holding him back.

" Aw but mom..."

" I don't trust him."

" You don't trust anyone!"

" Yes I do!"

" I just wanna meet him.. Is there any harm in that?"

" There could be."

" But..."

" Chi... let him..." Goku said.

" But Goku..."

Gohan looked up at his mom. " I'll be careful..."

" Oh, alright, but keep an eye on him Goku, you hear me!"

" Y- yes, of coarse, Chi."

Gohan smiled. He looked over at Regeta. The two boys walked up to Toga. Toga smiled at them. Chichi pushed Goku up to them. Goku walked up to the three. " Hello boys..." Toga said to Regeta and Gohan

" Hey, uncle Toga." Gohan said.

Toga let out a laugh. " I'm not your uncle kiddo... I'm your cousin."

" Oh... ok, cousin Toga."

" Nice to meet you... uh.. What's your name?"

" Gohan."

" I'm Regeta."

" Hey Gohan... Hey Regeta... I'm your older cousin Toga..."

" Hello." They both said. He lifts up his hand. This scares Chi-chi. Chichi growls. Toga takes his lifted hands and rubs Gohan's and Regeta's hair... Chichi sighs. Toga looks back at his uncle Goku. " You got a sweet little boy..." Chichi didn't say anything. She was sure it was a trap. Toga looks back at Chi-chi. " I'm sorry if i worried you..."

" Hmph." Chichi said.

Goku sighs. " Don't worry about her... she's like this with everyone she meets..."

" Goku!" Chichi yelled, " That's not true!"

Toga gives Chi-chi a glare. " You did it to my father." His voice was a bit darker

" Huh?" Chichi said.

" You acted the same with him! You never did believe him... did you.." He asked in his darker tone.

" I... of coarse not! Why should I have?"

" You should learn to be more understanding.."

" I'm don't give sympathy to evil barbarians..."

Toga growled. " Don't call my father an BARBARIAN!"

" Isn't that what he is!" Goku looked at the two as each spoke. He was getting worried. Toga's rage was rising..

" You'll never understand..." Toga blinked a few time. " Sorry.. This is going to cause so much trouble... I'll just take my leave of you... If that will make it better." Chi-chi's expression softened for a minute but it went back to anger. Goku sighed. " I can tell she doesn't want me here..." Toga shook his head and winced in pain.

" Toga?" He clinched his chest. " Toga!" Goku ran to his side. " What's the matter?"

" Its a side a fect of the poison.."

" Poison?" Gohan said. Gohan looked to his father for a explanation.

" Well... there's this poison that makes Toga evil..." Goku said slowly.

" That's terrible!"

" Yes... I know..." Toga's vision started to blur. " Toga..."

" Uh? Who said that?"

" Me... Goku..."

" Uncle Kakarot?"

" Yes..."

Toga's right knee gave out. Goku helped him stand. " Thank you..."

" No prob..."

His pain was increasing in his chest. Goku was worried. Toga can sense it. " Something bothering you uncle?"

" You! I'm worried bout you!"

Toga whimpered. " I did this to myself..." Toga said, " I can't help it. It's my fault I'm like this.." Goku sighed. " I stopped taking those injections..."

" Can't you like... disable the side effects?"

" No... My body was dependent on them."

Goku pouted. " But there has to be some way..."

" I don't see how..."

" Where there's a will, there's a way!"

" I don't have much will left.."

" But I do..."

" Don't... there's no point. I'll die anyway.."

" No point? If I can help you, I will!"

" You can't and the only way is to get me those injections... and i don't think you want to go that route." Goku started jogging in in one place round and round and round. He was trying to think of what to do. Gohan shook his head. His father had the strangest habits. " Don't waste your time." Toga said from the ground

" But but but-" Goku said.

" I don't have a chance..."

Goku groaned. Toga digging his nails into his hand. He was trying to divert the pain he was feeling. Just then Toga felt something around his neck but nothing was there... but he felt something getting tighter. Toga was having a hard time breathing. " Toga... what's wrong now?"

'someone's trying to suffocate me...'

' What?'

' yes... somes trying to sufficate me..."

' But how?'

' telepathically...' Goku gasped lightly. ' uh... so many ppl want me dead... i can die either way now..'

the person increased his hold. Toga closed his eyes. His life force started decreasing again. Toga was now on his back. " Toga...!" He didn't answer his uncle

Toga looked around with his mind and he saw who it was who was trying to suffocate him... it was Zosen!

" What do you think your doing?" Toga shouted at him " Zosen! Answer me..."

" Heh heh..." Zosen said.

" Why are you doing this? I'm the son of the man you serve! Tell me Zosen!" Toga got closer to Zosen.

" Tell me... why..."

" Why you ask..." Zosen said. " I'll tell ya why..."

" Spit it out!"

" I like keeping you in suspense..."

" Tell me Zosen... i won't hesitate to kill you.."

" I don't think you're in the position to do anything to me... but fine... I just don't believe you'll go through with it..."

" It takes time you fool.." Toga said coldly. " Don't you worry about it... I'll do it. Now stop suffocating me.."

" Actually... I'm having a good time..."

" Zosen! If I die... I won't be able to carry it out... Now stop... You can have fun with the others if i have a hard time with them...but not before."

" Ha... ok fine... but you better do it!"

" Oh i'll do it... Don't worry about that.. Once i start something i finish it..." Zosen lifted his hold on Toga.

"Thank you... till next time Zosen!" Toga opened his eyes. His uncle was standing over him. Toga was still in pain because of the side effects of the poison " Uncle Kakarot?" Toga questioned as he looked at his uncle. He was still holding on to his chest

" Yep... its me..."

" Well at least i won't suffocate... Now what are we going to do about my other problem?"

" I..."

" Don't tell me you don't know."

" Uh... heh heh heh... I forgot..." Goku put his hand behind his head and started laughing.

" Uncle... i hate to sound grave... but I'm dying here..."

" I know!"

" Father can be such an idiot." Gohan said.

" Hey..."

" Its true!"

Regeta coughs. " Uh... can we get back to the matter at hand... Saving cousin Toga's life." Gohan and Goku nodded in agreement. "So what are we going to do?" Regeta asked. He was on the verge of crying

" I... I really don't know..." Goku admitted.

" Then i guess that means i gotta go back and take the injections..." Toga said weakly

" N- no! I..."

" I don't see any other way..."

" Oooo... there has to be some way!"

" Well i don't see it.. My way is the most logical..."

Goku turned to Vegeta. " Vegeta?"

" What?"

" A little help?"

" Why should I help you, Kakarot?"

" Because yer my friend..."

"And...?"

" And because your probably the best tactician here...?"

" I have no clue how to help so forget it, Kakarot."

Goku pouted. " Can ANYONE help?"

Everyone stood there silent. " Well... take me home uncle... that way i can get what i need."

"...Oh, alright... but PLEASE don't try and kill us..."

" I'll try my hardest... Let's go..."

Goku instant transmissions. They arrived and they meet a few of Kakuei's men. " Young master?"

" Don't just stand there you idiot! Get me my injections now!" Toga shouted. He cringes in pain again. The old man stands there

" Get him the injections!" Goku yells.

The old man smiles. " We are quite pleased with him suffering as he is..."

Goku took him by the shirt and lifted him up. " GET IT NOW OR ELSE!"

The man laughs. " Or else what? You'll kill me... uh.."

" I'll make you suffer..." The old man's skin started to burn. Slowly the pain got more and more intense.

" Alright... you win..." Goku threw him forcefully to the gound. The man turned to one of his underlings.. " You heard the man... get him the injections." The second man ran off in the other direction. " You are more like your brother then you think." The old man said to Goku. Goku smirked. For some reason he enjoyed this. The old man smiled. The second man came back with a few injections. He hands them to Goku.

" Here.."

Goku snatches them from the old man. " Thank you..." Goku injects them into Toga.

Toga gets up. He takes his glasses and crushes them with his bear hands. His darkened eyes look at Goku. A sinister smile appears on his face. His voice was cold once more. " Well I must thank you for reawakening me.."

" Of coarse... dear nephew." Goku's voice seemed to change.

" Well the evil has awakened in you too uncle."

" Heh... perhaps..."

Toga laughed evilly. " Well I'm glad it has."

Goku tried to fight the evil in him. " N- no... I'm not evil!" Goku shouted, his voice back to normal.

Toga's evil eyes glare at Goku. " What a shame..."

" Not really..."

" Uh?"

" Now i afraid your time has come."

Goku put his hands up to his face, palms facing outwards. " SOLAR FLARE!" Goku instant transmissioned behind Toga and knocked him out, then instant transmissioned.

Vegeta and the others saw him with Toga in his arms. " What happened up there?" Raditz asked.

" Yes Kakarot.. tell us... what happened?" Vegeta said. Everyone looked at Goku with curiosity

" Well... Toga did take the injections and..."

" And?" Raditz said.

" Then what?"

" why is he out like that?"

" Well... I think he was gonna try and kill me so I instant transmissioned here..."

" You knocked him out..."

" Yeah...'

Toga suddenly groaned. He was waking up. Goku wasn't sure if Toga would try and attack him when he awoken. Toga groaned again. Goku wasn't sure what to do. So he thought it best to restrain him.

he turned to Vegeta. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. " What?"

" Could you give me a hand... i need you to use that restraining move of yours.." Vegeta nodded. Goku lays his nephew on a holding stone. " Alright Vegeta." Vegeta does those rings of energy around Toga. Toga groans for a third time

Toga slowly opens his eyes. " Uncle?"

" Yes...?'

" What's going on?" Toga tried to move his arms. " And why are you... restraining me..."

" Because... your evil again..."

" Am not!"

"Are too!"

" I don't what your talking about..."

" You got the evil injections to live... And now your evil..."

" How long do you intend on keeping me like…this?"

"As long as I can..."

" You'd condemn your own nephew!"

" In this case..."

Toga sighs. " Just like the others..." He mutters

" No.. I care for you, believe me, but I have to take precautions."

" What for? I'm not after your life!" Toga says

" You were..."

" When?""

" Just before you woke up...You don't remember anything?"

" Not a thing."

" Well..."

Vegeta didn't feel right about this. " Kakarot... what if this is some kind of trap?" Vegeta whispered to Goku.

" Trap?"

" Yes, trap!"

" It doesn't seem like a trap."

"Appearances can be deceiving."

" Yeah but he's in no position to lay a trap."

" If you have me free him, he will!"

" Um... i don't know about that Vegeta."

" And WHO'S the smart one between the two of us?"

" You are... but you are the least trusting."

" At least I don't trust anyone I see. Trust is something to be gained."

" How can he gain our trust though?"

Vegeta took a deep breathe and thought for a moment. Goku looked at Vegeta waiting for an answer to his question. " Er... well... a... lie detecting test..? I mean... we could ask him if he was really evil...And if he's planning something..."

" That sounds like a good idea." Goku said

" Ok then...Be my guest Vegeta."

" Um... where am I gonna get one?"

" Bulma might have one..."

" Bulma?" Vegeta turned to look at Bulma.

" Uh... maybe..." Bulma said.

" Where would it be?"

" Probably in the basement of capsule corp."

" Makes sense.." Vegeta its to the basement. Looks around a bit and finds what he was looking for. He instant transmissioned back. " Got it.."

" Good." Goku said. " Go ahead Vegeta ask him." Vegeta nodded. Vegeta hooked up the lie detector to Toga. Toga looks down at him

"Are you evil? Answer yes or no.."

" No."

Vegeta looked at the paper. " He's telling the truth...Are you planning anything at all with evil intentions involved?"

" No I'm not."

Once again what he said was true. Vegeta was getting frustrated. He knew something was up. " True..."

" See... didn't i tell you..."

Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows. 'No... this isn't right...'

Raditz picked up on Vegeta's thoughts. ' What's wrong prince?'

' I just have a gut feeling that something's up...'

' Yeah me to... but the tests show other wise.'

' But there has to be something I'm missing!'

' like what?'

' I think there's some kind of plan...'

' who knows... but what ever it is... Toga's not involved.'

Vegeta growled aloud. " I know your planning something... and somehow your hiding it. Just don't expect me to not keep an eye on you." Vegeta snapped and unhooked the machine. Toga blinked a few times. "You won't be able to hide from me!" Vegeta said, then stomped off back to the others. Toga turns to his uncle

" Don't worry... I think this proves your fine..." Goku said, the energy binds disappeared.

Toga land on his feet. " At least you trust me. So I can I stay with you?"

" Sure."

" Great. Shall we?" Goku nodded. So Goku too his family back to the house. Toga looks at the house. " So you live here?"

" Yep."

" I hope I'm not imposing on you.."

" Nah..."

" Your the greatest Uncle!" Goku smiled. They walk in the door. " Uh so where will i be sleeping?"

" Hmmm... you can stay in the guest room next to Gohan's room." Goku pointed upstairs.

" Oh that's great... Thanks."

" Uh huh.'

" Well I guess I better hit the sack.." Toga starts heading up the stairs. Toga walks up to his room. He took his glasses off. Toga sat on his bed. " Vegeta and uncle Raditz are smart... they feel something's up. And they couldn't be more right." Toga let out a laugh. Then there was a sudden knock on the door. Toga looked at his door.. ' i wonder who that could be..' " Come in..." Toga answer the door and he saw his uncle Goku and Gohan. " Oh hello again... Why don't you come in..." ' Just great... i wasn't suspecting them to come here now...'

Gohan ran in and plopped down next to Toga. " Hey, cuz!" Gohan chirped.

" Hey there kiddo..." He has a friendly smile on his face. Toga was trying to hide his evil side. " Uh... Uncle... thanks again for letting me stay."

" Anytime." Goku said. Toga looked disturbed about something. " What's wrong?" Goku said.

" I'm just worried.. I'm worried that my father will come back and well you know... I have a feeling that my father is planning something..."

" Oh..."

" Something bad..."

" Like what?"

" I have a feeling that he will take me away and he will threaten you to join him... or..."

" Or?"

" If you don't... he... he... will..."

" Will?"

" Kill me." Goku looked saddened. " That's what i'm worried about.." Toga lays back on the bed. " My father would do anything to get his way."

" In his evil form, yes."

" But I don't think I would be able to stop him... For the first time in a while... I'm scared.?"

" It's normal... everyone is scared of something."

" But this... I've taken so many lives... why am I afraid of my own. Why?"

" Um..." Goku didn't have an answer.

" I don't want to die at the hands of my father..."

Just then Kakuei appeared in Toga's room. He grabbed his son by the neck

" Toga!"

" So we meet again baby brother..." Kakuei's evil side was in control of him at the moment. " Don't worry about the boy Kakarot... I'll take good care of him.."

" Leave him out of this!"

" Why should I?"

" Because I said so!"

" He's my son... I'll do with him as I please... Now then..." Kakuei increased his grip. " If you ever want to see your nephew alive again... I suggest you join me baby brother..." Goku clenched his fists. " I'll be awaiting you..." With that Kakuei instant transmissioned with Toga.

" Uncle Kakarot!" Toga shouted as he left.

Hey everyone. What did you think? I hope it was good. This was on the long side as chapters go. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	13. Chapter thirteen

The Brother War

Chapter Thirteen

Goku instant transmissioned after them. Kakuei was back on his planet. Kakuei was holding on to Toga Goku arrived. " Let him go and I'll- I'll join you..." Goku said hesitantly.

" I don't believe you... I'm not as believing as you are... I know you'll take the first chance you get to attack me."

" No... I mean it..."

" Prove it!"

" Tell me how..."

Kakuei smiled evilly at his brother. " Alright then... I want to see you... kill... innocent people. And you most enjoy it." Goku bit his bottom lip. " You can't do that can you..."

" I- I will!"

" Alright... your target is earth." Kakuei laughed evilly. Goku grinned his teeth. " It's the perfect place to test you. The place where you have the most love ones...Evil people don't need love ones.." Goku growled. " Something wrong?" Kakuei asked as he smiled at his brother. Goku was wrestling with his decision. Kakuei increased his hold on his son. " I'm waiting.."

" I- I- I-"

" Yes... What baby brother?" Goku fell to his knees. Kakuei looked at his brother. His eyes narrowed

Toga looked at his uncle with fear. " Uncle Kakarot!" Toga shouted in concern

Kakuei once again increased his hold. : Brother?" Kakuei asked.

" I-"

" I what!"

" I- I can't..."

" You can't uh.. Then I will have to force you... Once I have my way with you that is..." Kakuei smiled again. His eyes glowed for a quick second. He let go of Toga for a minute but he was still being held on too

Kakuei walked over to his baby brother who was paralyzed. " Now then Kakarot... you will know what it feels like."

" Why...?"

" Why what baby brother?"

" Why are you doing this?"

" Why am i doing this... because one i can and two i enjoy it."

" How can you enjoy it?"

" It's rather fun."

" It can't be fun."

" For my play thing no... but for me." With his finger Kakuei began outlining Goku's features. Goku growled. Kakuei started purring

" Get away from me! Only Chichi is allowed to do that!"

" You don't have a choice! I rendered you powerless.."

" I don't understand how you can be gay and straight at the same time!"

" It's my mood. Your mine now baby brother." Kakuei gently laid Goku on his back. Goku had the angriest expression on his face. Kakuei leaned closer. He started kissing him in random areas. Goku grinned his teeth. Then Kakuei got to his face. He smiled as he leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Kakuei started getting more aggressive

Goku bit Kakuei. " Stop it! Get off me and let me be!" Kakuei backed off. Kakuei put his hand on his neck. He was bleeding slightly. He looked up at his hand and smiled. " Now get away from me!"

" Oh no... i won't do that." Kakuei smiled again. Goku found he could move his right arm. He forcefully punched Kakuei across the face. Kakuei flew back a few inches. Goku stumbled to his feet and instant transmissioned. " No... I won't let him get away from me! He forgets i got the boy here..." Kakuei walked back up to Toga. " Well now... I think we get on with your suffering my boy." Kakuei picked his son up.

" I see your uncle is going to let you die... so be it." He said coldly. Kakuei pulls out his dagger. He smiles once again. Kakuei puts the dagger at Toga's wrist. " Kakarot since you are such a coward... your nephew will die.."

Goku had actually forgotten about Toga for the moment. " Oh no, Toga!" Goku shouted, finally remembering. Goku instant transmissioned back and kicked Kakuei to the ground. He quickly grabbed Toga and instant transmissioned. Kakuei growled in frustration.

" Uh... he won't get away from me!" Kakuei instant transmissioned after them.

Goku kept instant transmissioned to various planets. Kakuei stayed on his tail. After a while Goku was getting tired. He was on Earth at the time... right in the middle of Vegeta and Bulma's bedroom. They happened to be making out... " KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled, blushing a deep red.

" Sorry... I'm kinda in a bind here. Kakuei is trying to kill Toga... and get me to join him."

" Yeah well, STAY OUT OF OUR ROOM!"

" Yeah, Goku, that's no excuse!" Bulma said.

" I got tired... I've been instant transmissioned for like an hour."

"That's your problem... just disable your trail, sheesh..." Vegeta said.

" Well since we are on the subject... how am I going to deal with it... if i don't join him he will probably go on a killing spree... on EARTH!"

" How bout we transport to the Kai planet? Without him knowing..."

" He'd find me there... Sooner or later.. What then?"

Vegeta pondered for a moment. Just then there was a load explosion. Just then Raditz came bargain in.

" What? AGAIN!" Vegeta said.

He didn't look at Vegeta or Bulma. " Kakarot... what the hell is going on! I'm trying to make love to my mate and there are explosions going on!"

" Kakuei's trying to find me and Toga! He's trying to kill him!" Goku said.

" No shock there. And what the devil happened to you? Did he?"

" Tried...Almost did."

" Oh boy..."

" But, I distracted him and got away."

" Did either one of you bite the other?"

" Its the only way I could think of to distract him!" Goku blurted out.

" That's trouble!"

" You're an idiot, Kakarot." Vegeta said.

" Do you have any idea what you did!"

" No..." Goku said.

" You created a bond."

" Aw, fuck." Goku said.

" Indeed... why do you think he pulled away. Because he got what he wanted."

" Damn... damn damn damn damn damn!" Goku started banging his head on a nearby wall.

Raditz grabbed his brother. " Hey! Stop that."

" I've been a baaaad boy..." Goku said.

" Yeah i know... alright we gotta do something about Kakuei."

" Like what?'

" I don't know but he will keep coming after you..."

Toga's hand reached into his pocket. He discretely pulled out one of his injections. " Toga!" Goku shouted.

' Damn it, busted.' He thought. " What?"

" Put away that injection!"

" Why should I!"

" Because I said so!'

" I need it!"

" Do not!"

" What do you know!"

" More than you!"

" I doubt that, Kakarot." Vegeta said under his breathe.

" You don't know how my body works. I need them to live... Can't you understand that!"

" No, I guess I can't!"

" Well i need it."

Toga puts the injection near his skin. Goku takes it and crushes it in his hand. " I hate needles..."

" Are you trying to kill me! Why did you do that!"

" Because..."

" Because why?"

" I hate needles."

" So what! I need it to survive! Without them, you are sentencing me to death. Do you want that?"

" I... don't care.'

" You don't care if i die!" Toga questioned. he was confused

" Not really..."

" I don't like that really!"

" Of coarse you don't...'

" Then I guess I SHOULD let my father kill me. That would solve everyone's problems." Toga shouted

" Yeah, it would."

The others didn't know what was up with Goku. " Uncle Kakarot.. What is wrong with you?"

" Nothing.'

" No something's wrong..."

" You wouldn't just say things like that... your acting strange."

" Tell me what's wrong!" Toga said

" Nothing's wrong with me."

" I'm not buying it! Something is wrong with you... you aren't like this!" Toga was very concerned

" Who said I'm not like this deep... deep... DEEP down inside?"

" That's true... but your not like this... your kinder..." Toga narrowed his eyes. " Alright... fine..." He pulls out a dagger. Goku sat on the edge on Vegeta and Bulma's bed and whistled. " Fine... you want to be that way. I'll just kill myself right now... right this minute!"

" Alright..."

Raditz didn't want anything to happen to his nephew... so he bonked Goku in the head. Goku mumbled something about happy little pink bunnies before he shook his head back to reality. Toga had the dagger pressed to his heart. He was about to push it into himself. He took a deep breath and then closed his eyes. Goku took it out of his hands and thrust it into his own chest, although he didn't flinch one bit. He just stood there... Everyone looked in shock

" K- Kakarot?" Vegeta said.

" Uncle Kakarot!"

" Brother!"

" Goku!"

" What?" Goku said, as if nothing had happened.

" You just stabbed yourself!" Raditz shouted

" Oh... that... Oh well." Goku still had the dagger in his chest.

" Have you lost your mind! Take that thing out of you!"

" No."

" Why?" Raditz noticed blood wasn't even seeping out of the wound.

Toga looked at him. " What the hell is going on!"

" Poke me!"

" Excuse me?"

" Poke me!"

Toga looked at his uncle strange. " Alright..." He did as he was told. He poked his uncle. Goku giggled. To Toga he felt like rubber. " What the fuck is going on!"

Goku turned to Raditz. " Poke me!'

" We get the point... now answer Toga's question. What the fuck is going on!"

" I'm rubber!"

" That's not possible, Kakarot." Vegeta said.

" How the hell... Did that happen!"

" I dunno... I just felt different as I kept instant transmissioned everywhere..."

" You know... I am not going to have rubber as a brother!"

" Why not? Don't you like rubber?"

" No i don't!'

Toga nodded in agreement. Vegeta got up and twisted Goku's arm, it had no effect on him. Vegeta let go and it stayed that way. Toga started laughing his head off. " As much fun i would mind having... i want my real uncle back..."

" Oooooo..." Vegeta said as he started to twist Goku's head round and round...

" I can't watch this... I'm going to go find a nice little boy to play with."

" Its fun!" Vegeta said.

" You mind uncle Raditz... if I borrow Regeta for a while?"

Vegeta was twisting Goku all kinds of ways, having the time of his life.

" Well... I guess..." Raditz said hesitantly.

" Great... Uh yeah... when you find the REAL Kakarot... let me know.."

" Right."

Goku was giggling like a little kid as Vegeta twisted him. Toga continued laughing. " You've got to try this!" Vegeta said.

" Please... Vegeta... stop... I'm going to die of laughter!"

" Lemme try!" Bulma said, twisting him herself.

As he was laughing... me managed to reach into his pocket again. The rubber Goku saw it, untwisted his arm, and shot it out to Toga, grabbing the injection, then bringing the arm back. " Kakarot... just let him take the damn stuff!" Vegeta said.

" Why don't you want me to take it!"

" Cuz it'll make you evil..."

" It's a small price to pay so i can live. Look... that's the only thing that keeps me on this world... If i don't take it i'm as good as dead."

" But..."

" But what? You know i need it."

" Aww..." Goku sighed in defeat and tossed it back to Toga.

Vegeta twisted his arm again.

" Thank you..." Toga lifts his arm and injects himself with the poison. His eyes turn cold. A smile appears on his face and evil one at that. " Ah much better." He looks at the group. " Now what should i do with you?"

" You should... twist, giggle be nice...?" Goku said.

" I don't think so." Toga started approaching the group. Toga lifted his other hand and his energy started growing. " I have no use for a rubber person... so you die first." Toga pointed his hand toward Goku

Vegeta gave specific instructions to Bulma on how and when to twist. " Now!" Vegeta shouted, making Goku do a triple spin kick to Toga's face. Toga flew back. He growled in frustration

" You fools!" Toga powered up his attack. Toga's blast grew bigger and bigger. " Now Kakarot... you die!"

Toga's fired his attack. The attack was headed straight for Goku. Goku swerved his body, dodging it. Toga was still in control of the attack. He sent it after Goku again coming in the opposite direction. The blast came at him. Goku dodged it again with ease. Toga lost concentration and he got blasted by his own blast. Toga got hit with it with full force. He got knocked to the ground. Unknown to Goku he planned all that... Goku was now back to normal. He ran over to his nephew. He didn't notice the injection in his hand. Toga was on the ground. Goku was concerned. He leaned over and spoke to Toga

" Uh... Toga?"

Toga looked up at his uncle. " Yes?"

" You ok?"

" Oh I'm fine... but soon you won't be!" Goku jumped back. Toga smiled. Toga was very quick. He disappeared and then reappeared behind his uncle.. Goku turned his head and saw Toga. Goku used the after image technique and got away. " I'm not fooled by an after image!" He was smiling again. He got the injection ready. He pin pointed the real Goku and he injected the poison into him. Like before, his body repelled it. " No... that's not possible!" Toga sneered

" That won't work on me..." Toga stepped back. " I'm too pure."

Just then he felt something coming around his neck once again. Toga fell down to his knees. He was being suffocated. Just then Zosen showed up. " You are such a failure!"

Goku blinked. ' Why is he here...' Goku asked himself.

" And since you failed... your going to be punished!" Zosen tightened his grip on Toga. " I should have never let you live in the first place."

" Zosen... mind explaining why your here?" Goku said.

" I'm Kakuei's right hand man... and I've been watching Toga... he failed in his mission... so i will deal with that!"

" Mission?"

" Yes his mission."

" What was it?"

" I think it was fairly clear... he was sent to change you all."

" All of us?"

" Well except for the gorgeous looking woman over there."

" Why, thank you."

Vegeta growled and crossed his arms.

" Kakuei had something else in mind for her."

" LIKE WHAT!" Vegeta yelled.

" Well you tell me... what does a man do to a woman?"

Vegeta growled loudly. " I'd NEVER let that happen! She is MY woman!"

" The possibilities were endless... she could be mine or Toga's woman.. since Kakuei already has a woman..."

Bulma held onto Vegeta. " You'd never get ME!" Bulma yelled.

" But he already seduced her, his mate into doing his will... but Bulma over here... if he didn't want to use her like that... he would use her mind for scientific things."

" I'd never be controlled by an evil monster!'

Zosen laughed. " Kakuei can be very good at getting people to do what he wants."

" Well I guess we will have to do this the hard way won't we!" Zosen's eyes glowed. He lost control of Toga... but he paralyzed everyone else. Zosen laughed. " Now then Toga... time for your meds..." Zosen grabbed a new injection from his pocket and he quickly injected it. Toga was standing there practically lifeless

Goku had to do something, but he didn't know what. everyone was paralyzed including himself. ' How can I win like this?' Goku thought. He had to figure out a way. Zosen's eyes narrowed and he instant transmissioned everyone to Kakuei's planet.

Hey everyone. How was that. One more chapter to go… man I'm on a roll today. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	14. Chapter fourteen

The Brother War

Chapter Fourteen

Everyone except for Bulma and Toga were locked up in a cell near Kakuei. Vegeta couldn't take it.

" Bulma..." He said under his breathe. Zosen smiled again. He pulled out a second injection. He injected it into Bulma's delicate skin. She was just like Toga. " BULMA!" Vegeta shouted. " No..." Vegeta would have started to cry if it wasn't for his anger. Zosen laughed. Vegeta fell to his knees. Kakuei came over. He walked too Bulma. Kakuei started touching her. Vegeta's energy was rising rapidly. Kakuei started kissing her. " I won't let this happen..." Vegeta muttered. He started going through the super Saiyan stages, even going beyond his limit. He was trying to reach ssj10. He knew it wouldn't be enough but he had to try.

Kakuei paid no mind to him. He just continued to take advantage of Bulma. " Kakarot... I'm gonna need your help..." Vegeta said as he stood up. He transformed to ssj10.

" Of coarse." Goku said. He went to ssj10 as well.

" Kakarot, fusion." Vegeta said.

Goku nodded and got in position. Kakuei looked at him. " FU-SION HA!" Goku and Vegeta fused to make a ssj10 Gogeta.

Kakuei looked at him again. " Ah yes... i remember you. Gogeta!"

" You should remember me."

Kakuei thought for a minute. " You can have your woman back."

" I'm not interested in her."

" Good."

" Bulma... Come here. You don't have to be with him anymore." Gogeta said.

Zosen's eyes glowed and he sent Bulma with the others. Gogeta smiled. Bulma was still lifeless. Gogeta got concerned. " Bulma..." He got no response from her. He shook her a bit. " C'mon..."

" She was been injected with the lifeless poison." Zosen said

" What!"

" You heard me."

Toga suddenly shook his head. He was back to normal. Gogeta looked at him. " Toga?"

" Who... said that?"

" Me. Gogeta."

" Who are you?"

" The fusion between Vegeta and Goku."

" Interesting." Toga looked over at the cell. He noticed Bulma still wasn't moving. He looked at Zosen.

" How dare you! you said you wouldn't harm her!"

" I didn't... she will be well soon enough."

Gogeta split.

" That's a bunch of bull... we both know... it does a lot of damage to humans!"

Vegeta held Bulma in his arms. " How much are we talking?" He said sternly.

" It depends."

" On what?"

" The person.. Most have permanent damage." Vegeta looked very concerned.

Just then Kakuei snapped his fingers. A beautiful young woman came into view. Suddenly a groan could be heard from Bulma. Vegeta's attention was all on Bulma. Bulma's eyes started to shine again. A small grin appeared on Vegeta's face. " Vegeta?"

" Bulma...Are you ok?"

" I think.What's going on... who's that woman."

" I dunno..."

Toga looked very upset all of a sudden. Goku noticed. " What's wrong, Toga?"

Toga looked at his uncle. " That's my mother."

" Ah, hello Toga's mother." Goku said politely.

" She can't hear you Goku..."

" Why not?"

Raditz's ears perked up. " The G word?"

" Father injected her with the same thing Zosen did Bulma. I don't want to get into that now... uncle Raditz."

" But saying the G word is like an insult to the Saiyan race when said by a Saiyan!" Raditz said.

" Goku Goku Goku Goku Goku." Vegeta said.

" Oh I'm going to get you later!" Raditz said to Vegeta

Toga's rage rose. " How dare you father! You promised to leave mom out of this!" Everyone decided to shut up and listen to the conversation. " You promised!"

" Your mother wouldn't obey me... I had no choice."

" She shouldn't have to obey you!" Toga shouted.

" She's my mate! And you are her reached excuse of a son!"

"Mates don't have to be controlled!"

" Your mother was stubborn."

Toga's mother was by Kakuei's side.

" Your more stubborn than her!"

" I like being stubborn you brat!"

Just the Toga's mother hit Kakuei. She jumped away from his side and then went next to Toga

" Why you wrench!"

" Mother...!" Toga said, looking at her.

Kakuei growled in anger. " No need... I have no more use for you." Kakuei paralyzed Toga again. He got up from where he was and walked over to his 'mate' and he slaps her to the other side of the room... hitting the bars of the cell. Everyone inside jumped back on impact.

" Goku... can you instant transmission her in here?" Bulma whispered to Goku.

Toga got angry.. " Hey! Don't you hurt my mother... even if she doesn't want me... I won't allow you to harm her."

Goku nodded and did so. Toga's mother was in a lot of pain. " Got any Senzu beans?" Bulma asked.

" Yeah..." Goku took out the bag. He handed one to Bulma. Bulma placed it in Toga's mother's mouth and had her swallow it.

Her energy increased. " Thank you... who are you guys anyway?"

" I'm Bulma. This is Vegeta, Goku, and Raditz." Bulma said as she pointed to each of them.

Toga's mother was a bit nervous around Goku and Raditz. Goku noticed. " What's wrong? We won't bite." Goku said as he smiled.

" Your... your... Kakuei's brothers aren't you!" She said with a hint of fear in her voice

" Yeah. Both of us are. But we're the good guys."

" I don't believe you."

" I assure you, Goku is the most kind hearted person I know. That evil poison wouldn't even go in him he was too pure." Bulma said.

She was so surprised. " So your the younger brother I heard about."

" Yeah. I'm the youngest." Goku said.

" I know... Kakuei spoke of you often."

" And he's the most idiotic." Vegeta said.

" True, Goku is pretty stupid..." Bulma said.

" Hey! That's mean." Goku said.

" But Kakarot, its true." Vegeta said.

Toga's mother laughed a friendly laugh. " You know Kakuei envies you."

" He does?"

" Very much so. Every night when he'd come to me he'd talk about you and he wishes with all his heart he could be like you."

" Huh... I thought he despised me... at least in his evil form he did. His good form was different. But, I never would've guessed he wanted to be like me."

" He told me... what he was forever damned as he is."

" I see."

" His evil form isn't as bad as you think. He's just a poor innocent child who is looking into a life he can never truly grasp. He came to me in his evil form many times...When he was nice to me... he always said he was never trusted by anyone and that he was happy that I did. He seemed so hurt and much like a child...Its sad his life didn't turn out like he wanted it to. Its not his fault though. He was born with that curse.. i knew that... from the very moment i laid eyes on him... but even so... i wanted to be with him... i wanted to help him. But yet things got more complicated. I got pregant with Toga..." Goku only nodded. " I rejected Toga... and that only made things worse."

" Why did you reject him?"

" He was just like his father... The curse consumed him as well."

" I see...At least he's good sometimes..."

" I found out much too late... one day Kakuei lost control of himself again. He found out Raditz has survived and his anger grew too great for even him to control... so he turned Toga against me all together but things were already choppy from the start...And well he did started doing all sorts of things..." She noticed something wasn't right... she smelled blood.

" What is it?"

" I smell blood."

" From where?" Goku sniffed the air.

Toga's mother looked over at her son. " NO TOGA!"

Everyone snapped their heads to Toga. He was laying on the ground with lots of blood around him. Toga's mother started crying on Goku's shoulder. " What you do, Kakuei!" Goku yelled.

" I had my way with him."

" Why can't you just leave us all alone including your son!"

" Because i need to keep myself entertained."

" Sit down and watch tv!"

" Very funny. That's not good enough... I need more..."

" Why?"

" That's just how i am. Zosen... i need another one..."

" Don't do it!" Goku yelled.

" But sir... your already over doing it..."

" Are you questioning me! Get it to me this instant!"

" He's must be overdosing himself." Toga's mother commented

Kakuei looked at Zosen again. " Did you hear what i said! Get me my medicine."

" Don't give it to him, Zosen!"

" Stay out of this Kakarot!" Kakuei shouted, " Zosen... don't listen to my brother. Now... give it to me..."

" I'm involved whether you like it or not!" Goku stuck out his tongue. " Now, don't give it to him!"

" Kakarot... don't test me! Don't push me too far. Besides you said you hated me... so why are you bothering with this." Kakuei asked.

" I don't hate you. Who said that?"

" You did..." Kakuei got up from his seat slowly and even that was difficult for him

" When?"

" A while back." Kakuei felt weaker.

" I don't remember saying that..."

Kakuei didn't listen to his brother. He managed to get to Zosen. He had enough energy to pick him up.

" Now give me the damn injection!" Kakuei shouted

" But-" Zosen said.

" I don't wanna here.. it! GIVE IT TO ME!" Kakuei shouted. His energy started rising

" But if you take anymore—

" What... what will happen?"

" You'll die almost instantly..."

" How would you know!"

" Because! I've studied the poison!"

" What! You don't know anything!"

" Yes I do..."

" I've been taking this poison for years... it won't kill me."

" You've been taking it for too long..."

" Besides if i stop taking it... it will kill me...:

" Well, either way you'll die."

" Well it doesn't matter does it!" He looked back at Zosen. " I'm waiting..."

" If you let go of me sir..." Kakuei let him go. Zosen ran to get the injection. And he quickly runs back. He gives his master the injection. Kakuei took it in his hand. He walked over to his brother. He smiles as he injects the poison right in front of him. Goku doesn't care. " Uncaring are we?" Goku didn't answer.  
" Figures... I did after all almost kill my own son.. and rape my mate..." Goku kept a straight face. " And then fucked both my little brothers." Goku still didn't budge. Kakuei sighed. " Nothing to say to me.. uh."

" Nope."

" I just don't get you..."

" You'll never comprehend me..."

" Indeed i won't. I truly am the bastard son aren't i. Kakuei started walking off ' He's such a mystery... but there is more...' " Why can't I bring myself to kill you..."

" Maybe its my charm."

" Maybe its just that I'm a coward. But no matter..." Kakuei pulls out of his sons pocket a few more injections. " I'll put an end to it now..."

" Kakuei..."

" You'll finally be done with me."

" Kakarot... I think its best we let him do this..." Vegeta said.

" How can you say that?" Goku said.

" Listen... its just the best thing for the universe right now..."

Toga finally woke up after his ordeal. He sees his father with the injections. " Father! Don't you even go there!" Toga's great dark energy surfaced. Everyone was in shock

" Oh no... i was afraid of this... Toga has awakened his dark energy." His mother said

" What will he do?"

" I'm not sure... The injections won't help him anymore... There are very few people that i know of that can help Toga now."

The bars of the cell opened up with the help of Zosen. An image of Earth came into view. Everyone looked at it. Zosen was the only one knew what was going to happen next. A small sphere was in Toga's hand

" Uh..." Goku was confused.

Toga smiled evilly. " Say goodbye to your planet!"

" WHAT!" They all yelled in unison.

With a quick motion of his hand he destroyed the earth. Toga's hand was now red

" What did you do to the earth!" Goku said, still in shock.

" I destroyed it."

" WHY!"

" Because i wanted to.."

A second sphere appeared in Toga's hands

" What are you doing now?"

" I'm going to destroy another world."

" Why?"

" Because I felt like it." He laughed evilly.

Kakuei looked at his son. " Stop it!"

" Father..."

" I said stop it." Toga sighed and the sphere disappeared. " Toga...listen to me... we must leave. As long as we are alive... the universe will never be safe from him..."

Goku didn't know who him was. " Him?"

" Yes.. he's the one who did this to me... He was the one who made me what i am..."

" Who was he?"

" An very sore Wicked Saiyan. He is the one who cursed me..."

The wickedness around both Kakuei and Toga disappeared

Kakuei looked around.. " Toga?"

" How did I get home?"

" What happened here?'

" Kakuei... you don't remember anything?" Goku said. " That means your good again!"

" Kakarot... what the..."

Goku's face lit up.

" You were evil..." Vegeta said.

" Not again!" He looked down

" Toga... do you remember anything?" Vegeta said.

" No... I don't."

" You... destroyed earth."

Toga had a shocked expression on his face. : I... I...I..."

Goku's happy expression faded. " Chichi... Gohan... Regeta... all of them..." Goku said.

Toga started crying. " No..."

Toga's mother walked up to him. " Toga... I know you didn't want to..."

" I... tried... I couldn't prevent it."

" We have to get them back." Kakuei said

" We can use the Namek dragonballs if they let us." Vegeta said.

" I think they will... The Nameks allow people to make wishes if they are for good intentions." Goku said

" Then, off to Namek?"

" I better not go.." Toga said

" I think it would be prudent if i stay here with Father to develop some sort of holding device..."

"Alrighty then." Kakuei pulls out his glasses and Toga does likewise. " Good luck Baby brother"

Goku, Vegeta and Bulma its to Namek. They quickly start going after the dragonballs. After a good half an hour the gather all the dragonballs. All the dragonballs are together. " Uh... Goku... do you know how to speak Namek!"

" No..." Goku said.

" Well we better find a Namek..."

Speaking of the devil... Piccolo showed up

" What on Earth?" Bulma started. She was really confused. " Didn't you... die on Earth..."

" Yeah... that's what I was wondering." Vegeta said.

Goku just ran up and hugged Piccolo. " Ah! Goku... Get off me!"

" I think you've gone wacked..."

" Nah..."

" Well to explain... i came to Namek a few months ago."

" And?" Goku said.

" What else is there to say...I've been living here."

" Why?"

" This is my home after all... but enough about me... why are you here... With the dragonballs no less..."

" We came to wish earth and all its inhabitants back to life."

" What happened? I didn't get all the details from Guru... Who destroyed it in the first place..."

" Toga..."

" Ah yes... your nephew... it seems evilness runs in your family Goku. Very well... i shall summon Porunga." Piccolo starts muttering something in Namek

The sky turns black and the dragon comes forth from the dragonballs. " You have awaken me from my slumber... speak and I will make three of your wishes true."

Everyone turns to Goku. " Goku... uh... i hate to rush you but... we don't want an angry dragon on our tails." Bulma looked at Goku.. " Name the wishes my friend."

" Right." Goku said.

" Wish for the earth to be recreated, then wish for the people on earth would be brought back to life." Goku said.

Piccolo nodded and then started mumbling the wish in Namek. " So be it your wish shall be granted." The Earth and its people were restored.

" What is your second wish?"

" Uh..." Goku thought for a minute.

The dragon growled. " Well... what is it?"

" One minute please..." Goku said then turned to the group. " What should we wish for?"

" Why are you asking me?"

" Yeah Goku... why are you asking Vegeta?" Bulma said

" I dunno...I just need something to wish for!"

" You know you don't have to wish for anything..." Piccolo said

" We don't?"

" Duh, Kakarot." Vegeta said.

The dragon waited...

" Tell him we don't need to wish for anything else."

Piccolo did that. The dragon looked a bit pissed. " You could have said so! Farewell now" The dragon disappears.

" Well thanks Piccolo..." Bulma said

" Anytime..." Piccolo said.

" Ready to go home Goku... i bet you want to see how those two are doing.."

" Yeah."

So all three of them instant transmissioned to the lab. Kakuei looked up from his work. " Ah hello again baby brother." There were loads of devices on the table. Goku looked at them all

" So... what'cha doin?"

" Well Uncle... we have been working on devices to keep our powers in check. And i think we did it..." There were chains and bracelets and all kinds of things on the table.

" Neato."

" It should work.."

Kakuei looks at the table. " Um.. which one should i use?"

" Er..." Goku looks at em.

" Yeah while your at it could you pick one for me?"

" How about... this one?" Goku pointed at a belt.

" Great taste Uncle..."

Toga picks up a bracelet from the table. " This one is my favorite."

" Oh? Why is that?"

" I don't know... i think it looks good on me.. father... i think i need to say sorry. To everyone"

" It wasn't your fault."

" But i killed everyone Even though i don't remember a thing of it... i want to say sorry."

" Your forgiven." Goku said.

" But i want to be forgiven from everyone..."

" Toga..." Came a woman's voice.

" Yohko..." Kakuei said

" Yohko?" Goku said.

" That is my mothers name."

" Oh."

" So son... i suppose you got your evil under control."

" Yes mother..."

" Ah hello Goku..." Yohko said

" Hello."

Raditz growled at the 'G' word. Yohko laughed. " Get use to it..."

" But its not right..." Raditz said.

" I know its not... but i like it better."

" the 'G' word makes him sound weak." Raditz said, crossing his arms.

" Let not worry about that." Yohko grabs Toga by his hair and starts dragging him. " Come on young man... you got to say your sorrys."

" Ow...! My precious hair!" Toga said.

" Stop wining.." She pauses for a minute. " Come on you guys..." She was addressing the others. " You Son's are all alike!" They all follow. They instant transmission to earth. As usual Chi-chi was in a crabby mood.. She was staring right at Toga.

" There you are you bastard!" She shouted

Goku got in front of Toga. " Chichi... its ok..."

" Goku... you said that the last time... and the time before that... The end result will be the same.."

" No it won't... I promise... they have a way to control the evilness inside of them now."

" Oh is that a fact..."

" Yep."

" Explain..."

" They made these devices that control it..."

" There could be problems with that... what if they take them off..."

" They wouldn't!"

" How can you be sure? That they won't..."

" Well... I trust them..."

" They have broken that trust many times before.?"

" Uh... can i say something?" Toga said

" Of coarse." Goku said, turning to Toga. " Go ahead."

" Well the devices you are talking about can't be removed... we must always have one on at all times... if not we will..." Toga's voice drifts off.

" Die!" Chichi said with a kind of evil laugh.

Toga nodded. " That's right Aunt Chi-chi..."

Chichi jumped for joy. " Put it on then take it off!" She yelled excitedly.

" Chichi!" Goku yelled. " That's not very nice at all!"

" Its quite painful too..." Chichi seemed unusually hyper. " Well i guess you won't forgive me then..." Toga starts walking away. " Lets go father... no point... trying... she won't listen."

" Toga... don't mind her... She must've had some sugar. She's not like this usually..." Under Toga's glasses Goku noticed tears.. " Toga... please... don't cry... she'll come around..." Goku whispered.

" Maybe...But she won't understand...No one but father and Uncle Raditz would..."

" Bulma and Vegeta do... and Vegeta is one that doesn't trust many things... so if he can they can too."

" But he didn't go through what i did...Its terrifying... watching yourself destroy so much and not be able to stop it..."

" They'll come around... One day..."

" Well i think its time we said our good-byes for now uncle..."

" Aw..."

" I know.. but we gotta get our lives together... and mom and i have a lot of catching up to do... and I beat Uncle Raditz wants to chase Vegeta right about now..."

" Yeah... I know he's just itching to get to Vegeta."

Raditz looks at Vegeta. " Your mine now prince."

" This again, huh?" Vegeta said.

" GOKU!" Vegeta yelled as he instant transmissioned.

Raditz goes in pursuit... " Later little brother.."

" Have fun."

With that the Son's went there separate ways for the next five years until the next enemy showed up... Homura.

Fin

Hey everyone. This story is finally finished. I am going to put the next part of the series up soon. I hoped you enjoyed this story. Till next time. Laters… please review.


End file.
